When Timmy Met Lexi
by Purpledino25
Summary: Timmy always thought that he was the only one at school with fairy godparents. But then Lexi moves to town, and there's something odd about her. And when her one secret is discovered, a whole new adventure begins...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: _Timmy Meets Lexi _was getting me nowhere, but I still love the plot, and can't really start anything else FOP related until I finish it, so I started a new version. Yes, I'm keeping the other version up just for kicks, because the reviews are nice and I'd like to keep it for comparison. But you can just discard that version and dig right in here – to my new story, _When Timmy Met Lexi _– featuring only two of my own OCs: Lexi and Diamond! I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents belongs to Butch Hartman, the lucky man that he is. I only own Lexi and Diamond, and the plot for this story, of course. Steal any of these and I will hunt you down.

Chapter 1

He was going to be in so much trouble.

So. Much. Trouble.

But he couldn't help that he was late. It had taken him quite some time to figure out how to slide down the flagpole without ripping his underwear. That is, until he remembered that he had fairy godparents.

And he hadn't gotten his failed math test signed by his parents, either. Apparently using his fairies to sign it counted as cheating, and therefor was against Da Rules. So Timmy was late, and about to land himself in detention.

Rounding the corner and nearly slamming into the wall, Timmy chose the wrong time to glance behind him for any sign of Francis, and crashed right into something. Or, that is to say, someone. And, judging by the force in which his back connected with the ground, someone strong.

"Sorry dude-" he began, but stopped short when he looked up to see that the person on the ground in front of him was most certainly _not _a "dude."

There sat possibly the prettiest girl that Timmy had ever laid eyes on (not counting, of course, Trixie Tang). This girl had waist length blonde hair and large, beautiful blue eyes that Timmy couldn't help but gaze into with a sort of dazed expression. She wore a dark purple t-shirt, black pants, and a pink and blue hair clip. A silver bracelet gleamed on her left wrist.

He jumped to his feet and held out his hand to help her up. Though she obviously didn't need his assistance, she took his hand anyways with a grateful smile. Then she spoke, and he felt his heart leap into his throat. "That's okay," she said with a little laugh. "I wasn't looking where I was going, either."

"Oh. Okay." Smooth. Real smooth. Timmy offered a her a large, bucktoothed smile and asked her, "Are you new here?"

At first, she didn't appear to have heard him. She was too busy scrambling to pick up a light blue bag that she had dropped when they had collided. But then, straightening up with the bag clutched in her hands, she replied, "How'd you tell? The schedule I'll be using all day?" She waved a small piece of paper in the air. "Or maybe that I just totally slammed into someone and he's being nice enough to not shove me into a locker?"

Timmy couldn't help but laugh, and she joined in. "I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. Which I don't!" he added hastily. "I've just never seen you before."

"Well, I'd hope not. California's a long way from New York City."

"You lived in New York?"

"Yeah."

"Hey…" Timmy trailed off, realizing that he had never learned this girl's name. "I'm Timmy. Timmy Turner." What would someone cool and sophisticated say at a time like this? He wracked his brain, and his eyes fell on the schedule in her hand. "Do you need help getting to homeroom?" Okay, okay, not bad, Turner.

"Sure." She sounded thoroughly relieved. "I've been wandering around since the bell rang, but I can't find it anywhere. My name's Lexi Sanders, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Lexi," Timmy replied. "So who's your homeroom teacher?"

"Someone named…Mr. Crocker," she told him. "I hope he's nice…at my old school, my teachers all had eyes in the back of their heads and radar vision. Seriously, they could tell if you even _thought _something inappropriate."

He raised his eyebrows. "Crocker's my homeroom teacher, too."

"Is he nice?"

"Not exactly. More like crazy."

She looked concerned. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

They had arrived at the door then, and, taking a deep breath, Timmy clicked open the door and stepped through, Lexi following close behind. Mr. Crocker was in the process of explaining how "for fairies, 1+1 can equal fish!" and didn't look pleased to find that Timmy Turner _was_ going to be in school that day.

"Mr. Turner," he growled, dropping the chalk on the ground (where it snapped in half), and stalking over, looking much like some sort of demented praying mantis. "You're late." His face twisted into a horrible smile. "That's detention for a week. And do you have that _failed _test signed?"

He glared right back at Crocker. "No."

"Hmm. I would've thought your _FAIRY GODPARENTS_-" He paused as his body twisted and turned until he cracked his head on the ceiling. Lexi's eyes widened from where she peered out, unnoticed, from the doorway. "-would've gotten it for you," Crocker continued. He looked positively overjoyed. "That's another week's detention, starting after school today. Bring a garbage bag. Now sit down!"

Timmy stomped over to his seat, and Crocker focused his attention on the new girl. "Class, we have a new student. She can…introduce herself."

He gestured for Lexi to come into the classroom, and she stood in front of the other students, hands clasped behind her back. "Hi everyone. I'm Lexi Sanders, and, um, I moved here from New York. Uh, I live with my mom, and I guess that's it…"

"Does anyone have any stupid questions or comments for Lizzie?" Crocker asked carelessly, not looking up from a new fairy hunting contraption on his desk.

Before she could even open her mouth to correct him, a boy sitting somewhere in the back of the room called out, "I call dibs!" The class roared with laughter, and Lexi rolled her eyes, not turning red in the slightest. She turned to Mr. Crocker. "Can I sit down now, please?"

"Yes." He didn't look happy to be interrupted from his work, and he waved vaguely towards the middle of the classroom. "Chose an empty seat anywhere. I don't care."

Timmy shot a glance at the empty desk next to him. Would she sit there? Probably not, he decided, for he sat in the very front row. Besides, a girl with short, curly brown hair was already waving Lexi over towards the seat in front of her, all the way in the back of the room.

But to everyone's surprise, the new girl turned and plopped down next to Timmy without hesitation. "Lucky I know someone already," she muttered to him, and he felt his entire face light up happily.

oOo

Lunchtime couldn't have come soon enough.

Right when the bell rang, the room was empty. Students bolted for their lockers and ran to get good seats and places in line. Lexi stood, stunned, by her desk, the only one in the room. "What happened?"

Sensing they were alone, she tossed her light blue book bag on her desk. In a swirl of colored dust, a small creature appeared where the bag had been. She had wavy, light blue hair and eyes to match, and she wore a pink sweater and silver pants. Two small, bug-like wings on her back were keeping her afloat, a yellow crown floated a few inches above her head, and she held a black stick with a yellow star attached to one end.

"What's up, kiddo?"

"Diamond." Lexie looked worried as she addressed her fairy godmother. "I have no idea where the cafeteria is."

"Well…" Diamond answered, hesitating, "maybe you could…"

"Quick, someone's coming! Hide!" In a _poof _of fairy dust, the blue bag had reappeared…with a face.

oOo

Okay, so maybe Timmy should've remembered the new girl before he took off for lunch. But they were serving pizza, and if he didn't hurry, all the bigger slices would be gone…

"Timmy, you're not really thinking of leaving that poor girl alone on her first day, are you?" a pink pencil in his hand scolded.

He grimaced. "Well…"

"But Timmy, pizza!" the green pencil protested, and a smaller, purple eraser cheered in agreement.

Timmy was confused. "I guess…"

"Timmy! You can't leave Lexi to find her way!"

He sighed in defeat. "You're right, Wanda. I'll help her." And shooting one last, wistful glance at the cafeteria, he turned and headed back to the classroom.

Just as he was about to enter, however, he heard a familiar girl's voice whisper-yell from inside, "Quick, someone's coming! Hide!" Who was she talking to? Stepping in, the only person he saw was Lexi, standing just where she had been when he had left. Her blue bag sat on her desk, and her expression was pure guilt.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked, looking around for the sign of someone – or anyone – else. It was just the two of them.

"No one," she said hastily, snatching her bag and clutching it to her chest. "Finally remembered me, I see."

Now he was the one with the guilty expression. "Yeah. Sorry about that, by the way. I didn't mean to forget you. It's just…pizza, and…" Okay, that was bad excuse if he'd ever heard one.

But Lexi grinned. "Say no more. It all makes sense now. But let me ask you something: Is the food at this school actually edible?"

Timmy grimaced, picturing the usual gray slop that was served almost every day. "Not really, no. But every other Monday, the school orders out for pizza, usually from "The Pizza Shack." It's the only lunch that can be eaten without awful side effects."

"Note to self," Lexi muttered, still smiling slyly at him, "remember to pack tomorrow. And the day after that, and the day after that."

"Good call," he said, returning the smile. "Come on, let's hurry. I want to get a good place in line before all the pizza's gone."

Well, they just made it. Timmy stood in front of Lexi in the lunch line, and by the time he got to the front, there was only one piece of pizza left. Lexi's face visibly fell as the cheesy, saucy treat was dumped carelessly onto Timmy's tray, and a large bowl of gray slop was offered to her.

Timmy scowled down at his pizza. He was going to have to do the right thing here, wasn't he? One look down at the expression of the pink pencil tucked into his front pocket and he knew what the answer was.

"Lexi." He didn't realize that his mouth was open and words were coming out until he heard them for himself. "Here." And, with one last wistful look, dumped his pizza onto her previously empty tray. "Take it."

Stunned, she watched in silence as the horrible looking globs of gray…something was slopped onto Timmy's plate. Together, the pair made their way through the cafeteria, with Lexi following close behind Timmy. At one point, a table filled with jocks began whistling and cheering at her, and she glowered so fiercely at them that they stopped short. "Idiots," she muttered under her breath.

Timmy grinned back at her. He liked this girl already. "Yeah, I know, they're annoying. Don't pay attention to them, though."

Finally, they reached the table right next to the garbage can. Two boys were seated there. One had dirty blonde hair and braces, and the other was bald and African-American.

Upon spotting his friend, the blonde haired boy grinned, his braces reflecting the light, and waved something red through the air. "I got it, dude!"

"Awesome!" Timmy answered, sitting down across from them and gesturing for Lexi to sit next to him. "Guys, this is Lexi. She's new."

"Hey," she said with a raise of her hand in greeting. "What's up?"

Both boys stared across the table at her for a full thirty seconds. Then the blond haired boy opened his mouth…and screamed. "_GIRL!_" Without hesitation, he bolted from the table, leaving his lunch behind.

"Y-yeah Timmy, I better be going, I have to…" The other boy didn't finish that sentence as he raced after his friend.

"Did – did I do something…?" Lexi asked, biting into her pizza.

Timmy shook his head at once, helping himself to A.J.'s untouched pizza. "No. They just react that way to all girls. Don't worry about it."

"Okay. That's good, I guess." Finishing her lunch and opening her milk, Lexi reached over and picked up the red item that Chester had been waving around. "What's this?" She flipped through it and gaped. "No way."

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"This _is not _the limited edition Crimson Chin comic number three hundred eighty one, with sick awesome graphics and an alternate ending." Her entire face lit up.

"Yeah, it is." He took it from her and opened it up, flipping through it himself. "Chester – he's the one with the braces – got it from his uncle. He's letting me borrow it for a few days."

"I _have _to read this." Lexi gently wrenched it out of his grip and, food temporarily forgotten, opened it to the first page and was soon absorbed within.

Timmy coughed pointedly, and she looked up apologetically. "Sorry."

"You like comics?" he asked, shocked beyond belief.

"No, Timmy," she replied sarcastically, "I'm just reading this _comic book _because I absolutely hate everything about it. That's it."

He frowned. Her sarcasm was noted in the list of negative things about her. That list was very short, at least compared to the positives that he had locked into his mind. "Sorry, I didn't mean, it's just you're a girl, so I thought that…"

"That I don't like comics?" she guessed, and he nodded guiltily. "Then it's true that you've never met me before." Suddenly, her light blue bag (which was placed on the table beside her lunch tray) seemed to push hard into her arm, for she jumped and glared fiercely at it. "Ow. That _hurt._"

Puzzled at her tone, Timmy raised an eyebrow and forced a bite of gray slop down his throat just as the bell rang. Just as he was getting up to walk to his next class, the bright red cover of the comic caught his eye, and, with only a slight hesitation, he pushed it towards her. "Here, you can take it home tonight if you want."

She slung her bag over her shoulder, staring at him. "Are you sure? That kid – Chester, right? – lent it to you, not me."

"Take it." He shoved it into her hands. "Just read it tonight and give it back tomorrow. It's fine."

"Thanks!" She beamed, stuffing the comic carefully into her bag and giving him a one armed hug. Pausing, she turned back to him. "You know, you're really awesome."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: My first review today inspired me to update! This chapter was written a few weeks ago, but I've read it over a few times, so I'd be surprised to find any mistakes.

Disclaimer: _The Fairly Oddparents _belongs to Butch Hartman (can't wait for the movie, by the way. Don't shoot me for saying so; it looks good). I own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 2

_"You know, you're really awesome."_ The words played over and over in Timmy's mind as he climbed onto the bus that morning. Lexi thought he was awesome. No girl had ever told him that before.

Just the sight of her through the bus windows, walking down the street towards the bus stop, was enough to dot Timmy's eyes with hearts. He barely noticed when Trixie Tang climbed on, to the usual announcement from the bus driver.

Finally, though it seemed like a year had passed, he felt Lexi plop down next to him. "Hi, Timmy."

"Hey Lex," he replied proudly. He had come up with the nickname for her the previous night involving a dream in which…oh, never mind.

"'Lex,' huh? That's a new one." She smiled at him. "I kind of like it." Giving her bag an irritated look, she pulled something out of it and pressed it into his hand. "Here's the comic back. I was up until, like, midnight last night reading it. I didn't get any homework done, but oh well."

"Thanks." He shoved it into his own backpack, and chose that time to give Lexi's blue bag a long, hard look. It wasn't until he got a good look at it that he noticed a very familiar small, yellow crown.

oOo

Lexi felt very lucky that Timmy had, in most of his classes, an empty seat to either his left or right. Only once did she have to choose a seat that wasn't next to her new friend. At least they shared all of their classes together.

At one point during pre algebra that morning, Lexi heard whispering. Very, very quiet whispering, but whispering all the same. She turned to see the pink-hatted boy sitting next to her leaning over the strange doodles on his desk. With a closer look, she was shocked to see that they were drawings of fairies.

She managed to pick up a few words of his conversation (but who was he talking to?): "Fairies," "Lexi," and "Crown" were some of them. She gulped quietly and glanced down at the blue pencil on her desk.

"Shouldn't you be doing your math? Considering this is _math _class?" Diamond whispered, nodding towards the paper next to her.

"Listen, Diamond, we have a problem," her goddaughter replied under her breath, glancing over to make sure Timmy couldn't hear. He was still in deep conversation with the doodles on his own desk.

"What is it, sweetie?" Diamond looked concerned.

Lexi took a deep breath and blurted out in an undertone, "I think Timmy knows I have a godparent. Quick, I wish I could hear what he was saying."

_Poof._

Suddenly, she could hear Timmy as clearly as though he was yelling. "I'm not kidding. Her bag had a crown over it. Just like you guys do!" Lexi's eyes widened. No. He couldn't mean…?

"But sport…" This was a female's voice. "Maybe it was just a design on the fabric, or something…" She sounded uncertain.

"It was floating, so no, it wasn't. Face it, Wanda, Lexi has a fairy godparent!"

"Poof, poof!" This new voice sounded male, but couldn't have belonged to someone over the age of three.

Lexi faced Diamond again, shocked. "Diamond…Timmy has fairies."

oOo

School passed by in a daze for both Timmy and Lexi. Finally, the last bell rang, and he took a chance and approached her on the sidewalk in front of the school.

"Lexi, wait up!" he called, rushing forwards, his fairies disguised as birds a little way behind him.

She turned and smiled. "What's up, Timmy?"

The next sentence came out in one great rush of breath. "Doyouwanttocomeovertomyhouse?"

"What?"

"Do you want to come over? You know, to my house?"

She grinned, looking almost delighted. "Okay, sure. That sounds great." She began walking, and he ran to jump into place beside her. "My mom usually works until about five or six, so I'm good until then."

"Cool, actually I – ah! No!"

Lexi jumped back, alarmed. "What, what?"

Timmy pointed across the street, where Francis was approaching fast, yelling as he crossed the street, "Turner! You die today!"

"It's Francis," he explained frantically to Lexi. "The school bully. And if we don't get out of here now, he's gonna – oof!" At that moment, Francis reached down, grabbed poor Timmy by the back of the shirt, and hefted him into the air.

"Alright, Turner, you're next on my list. My list of beatings, that is. You're in for a pain sandwich." He pulled his large, gray fist back, and swung it forward. Timmy squeezed his eyes shut, feeling helpless.

Lexi was horrified. She couldn't let this happen! Who did this big, stupid kid think he was, anyway? In a fit of rage, she tossed Diamond (in book bag form) onto the grass and darted forward. "Put him down, you big imbecile!"

"Who said that?" Timmy was dropped onto the hard concrete as Francis turned to glare menacingly at Lexi.

"I did," she growled. "And if you know what's good for you, you'd better get out of here right now."

"And what if I don't?" he shot back, towering over her.

She crossed her arms, not intimidated in the least. "Well, then I'll have to do this." And as Timmy watched on, she stomped hard on Francis' foot, kicked him swiftly in the shins, and forcibly turned him around, giving him a sturdy kick that sent him stumbling down the street in a run. "And if I ever see you beating up Timmy again, I'll do even worse!" she called after him.

"Are you okay?" she asked Timmy, helping him up and giving him the once-over. "He dropped you pretty hard."

Embarrassed that a girl was fighting his battles for him, Timmy turned bright red and muttered, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I would've taken him, Lexi, you didn't have to."

She smirked as they arrived at his house and stepped inside. "If by that you mean he would've possibly killed you, then I agree."

He ignored her comment and opened the refrigerator instead. "Want something to eat? We have leftovers from last night. You like cold pizza?"

"Love it," she told him, and laughed. "Funny how all of our time together tends to include pizza." She took the piece he offered her and bit into it, nodding her approval. "Yum, this is good."

After they finished eating, Timmy decided that now was as good a time as ever. "Lexi, there's another reason for me inviting you here."

"What?" she asked curiously from where she sat, perched on the counter, her legs dangling through the air.

He took a deep breath. This would either succeed, or he would lose his godparents forever. It was a risk he was willing to take. "Lexi, I know you have a fairy godparent."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Yikes, long wait. Sorry. But, um, better late than never, right? Right? Anyway, thanks for the great reviews, but if you're going to bother reviewing my story, _please _make a comment _about _the actual story. You know who you are.

I would have had this up yesterday, but the site was giving me problems. So here you go!

Hopefully I'm getting back into the groove of this story. Enjoy; R&R, as always!

Chapter 3

For a moment, Lexi stared at him, her blue eyes widening. Then, to Timmy's surprise, she burst into laughter, her expression one of relief. "Oh, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that!"

"W – what?" he stammered, astonished.

She grinned at him, and explained between laughs, "See, the thing is, I know that _you _have fairy godparents. And now I don't have to worry about telling you!"

He gaped. "How'd you figure it out?"

"When you're talking to your fairies in school, whisper quieter. People are gonna start thinking you're weird. And…tell me, how'd you find out about Diamond?"

Diamond was Lexi's fairy godmother, Timmy guessed, before answering, "I saw the little crown above your book bag."

Lexi pulled a face. "Ugh, I _knew _that was obvious." She paused. "Well…um, you might want to cover your ears." Dumfounded, he obeyed, and the second his ears were covered she screamed at the top of her lungs, "_Diamond!"_

Not even a second later, the fairy appeared in a _poof _of fairy dust. "What is it? What on earth is wrong?"

Lexi beamed. "Nothing's wrong. Diamond, this is my new friend Timmy. Timmy, this is Diamond, my fairy godmother."

The blue-eyed fairy looked utterly terrified. "A human! Lexi, why on earth…did you forget that if you show me to anyone, I have to go away forever?"

"Not exactly," her goddaughter replied with a smile. "Timmy?"

"Right," he agreed, and called out, "Guys! Come here! There's someone I want you to meet!"

In another whirl of sparkly dust, the three fish in the fish bowl reappeared in their fairy forms. Upon noticing Poof, Lexi said in disbelief, "_You _were the kid that wished for a fairy baby?"

Timmy puffed out his chest proudly. "Yup."

She grinned. "Well, I have to thank you, dude. A few days after that, I got in major trouble with the fairy council-" Here Diamond grimaced. "-but Jorgen let me off the hook, saying that it was nothing after what _you _did."

"Don't remind me," Diamond grumbled. "It's not every day your goddaughter decides it's a good idea to set fire to Fairy World's main record system."

"Hey, that was an accident!" Lexi cried defensively. She paused in thought, then added, "And they fixed it…"

Timmy gaped. "That was _you_? Jorgen was so mad!"

She smirked. "It seems bad, but on the positive side, all the records of the horrible wishes I've made are gone forever."

His expression brightened hopefully. "Are mine gone, too?"

Tilting her head to the side, she considered this for a moment. "No…only the godchildren with last names starting with 'S' have their records deleted. Sorry."

"Oh. I was just hoping that – never mind. Anyway, this is Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. My fairy godfamily."

Lexi gave them a genuine smile. "Hey guys." Then she turned back to Timmy. "Hey, have you ever ridden a hoverboard?"

He blinked. "Um, no. Just a skateboard."

"Dude, then you've never lived!" Lexi grinned broadly. "Diamond, I wish we had two hovercrafts." She paused. "Oh, and can you make mine purple, please?"

"Sure thing, kiddo," Diamond replied, her wand glowing. Instantly, a purple object resembling a very large skateboard without wheels appeared in her hand. The same thing, although in pink, lay in front of Timmy. "Be careful, you two."

Her goddaughter smirked. "Oh, Diamond. You know I'm _never_ careful."

oOo

"Whoa, this is totally awesome! Whoo!" Timmy yelled as he and Lexi cruised through the air on their new hoverboards. This was so much different than riding a skateboard – it was a million times better, mostly because with these, it felt like he was actually flying. Maybe because he was. The board was actually floating in midair.

Suddenly, Lexi kicked the air hard and zoomed in front of him. They had previously been side-by-side. "Catch me if you can, Turner!" She laughed, her long blonde hair flying behind her as she swerved around a tree, gaining speed.

Timmy laughed along with her, kicking off and managing to catch up, until he was directly behind her. "I think I will, Sanders!" She glanced back at him and grinned.

In a _poof _of fairy dust, Wanda was floating alongside the kids. "Lexi, be careful. Watch where you're going."

The girl looked back again, waving the fairy's comment with a dismissive gesture. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be – oof!" If she had been looking where she was headed, Lexi most likely would have seen the tree that she was about to crash into.

Dazed, the blue-eyed girl lifted her head, closing her eyes to settle the dizziness. Thankfully she had landed right side up.

Timmy aimed his board for the ground and jumped off, leaving it laying on the grass as he and the fairies ran over. "Lexi, are you okay!"

"I'm fine," she groaned, clutching her head in one hand while running her finger across a new bruise on her ankle with the other. "My head hurts, and there's currently three of you, but I'm fine."

Diamond knelt down on the grass next to her. "Here, sweetie." With an almost lazy flick of her wand, Lexi's dizziness disappeared, and so did her headache, and the bruise on her leg. She bolted upright, energized.

"Thanks, Diamond! You're the best." To Timmy, she added, "Now what?"

"Let's do something not dangerous. I just made a friend with fairy godparents. I don't want her getting killed the first day we can hang out together." She nodded in agreement. "We can hang out in my tree house. I have video games up there."

Her eyes lit up with interest. "Video games? I'm in."

"You like comic books _and _video games? You're definitely not like any other girl I've ever met." He eyed her.

Lexi smirked. "Well then, just to let you know, unlike other girls, I hate the color pink, love animals – including bugs, except spiders – and I don't care about spilling food or getting dirty. Yeah, I'm different."

Timmy finally managed to snap his eyes away from hers. "You sure are. I wish we were at the tree house," he said to his fairies, who raised their wands. With a _poof, _they were all in the tree house, and Lexi raised her eyebrows at the giant television against one wall, complete with video game controllers and a soda machine right next to it, so you could have a snack and play games at the same time. "Awesome tree house," she commented. "I could live up here."

"Timmy already does!" Cosmo piped up, and his godson glared at him.

"Cosmo, I do not!" Just what he needed: the new girl thinking that he had no life and spent every waking minute playing video games.

Lexi didn't seem to mind, though. She was too busy admiring the game console, turning on the TV, and grabbing a controller, flopping down in one of the three beanbag chairs surrounding it. "Are you coming, or what?"

He grinned, sitting down next to her and starting the game.

Oh yeah. Lexi was certainly going to make life interesting. And this was just the beginning…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Whoo hoo, another update! And it's super fast, since I had to make you guys wait so long last time. Are we even now? Wow, I got a few really nice reviews on the last chapter, so it's time for the review corner!

ImaginationGirl004: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Updates will hopefully be faster.

Princess3170: *nervous laughter* Heh, sorry about the lack of updates. It's hard to get back into the swing of this story. And I don't want to kill anybody! So don't worry, the action starts this chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own FOP, no matter how many times you ask me. But every time you ask, I _will _inform you that I own Lexi, Diamond, and any other OCs you will meet.

Chapter 4

"Why are you lecturing me?" Lexi asked, flopping down on her bed and glancing up at her godmother with wide, unconcerned eyes. "You were with me the whole time."

Diamond sighed, exasperated. "That's not the point. You told your mother you were going to the park for an hour…not to the park, then to the moon to ride your skateboard without gravity, and then to Timmy's house to play video games for _three and a half hours._"

"Like I said, you were with me," Lexi replied, waving off Diamond's comment. "And I didn't get, like, assaulted or anything. Calm down."

This was the one part of being a godparent that Diamond absolutely hated. "It doesn't matter, Lexi. The point is, you told your mother one thing, and did another. That's not the way it works."

She looked so stern that Lexi held up her hands in a surrender position. "Okay, okay, fine. Sorry."

But Diamond didn't seem to be paying attention. She was staring straight ahead. Then she gasped. "Lexi. Look."

Though she was pointing at something straight ahead of her, Lexi glanced down at her hands first, and her blue eyes widened. They were glowing a bluish-purple color. Finally, she raised her eyes to see what on earth could be more startling than that. She got her answer.

There were two giant holes in the side of the house.

oOo

A few blocks away, Timmy had just been sitting down to another one of his mother's so-called "dinners" after an exciting day with Lexi, when the entire house shook from the loudest explosion that he had ever heard. Excusing himself quickly, he ran up the stairs and into his room to find his fairy godfamily staring out the window.

"You guys, what was that?" he asked, crossing the room to push his way past and see what was going on. Something slightly resembling snow – although this was multi-colored – was raining down from…it wasn't the sky. Timmy wasn't sure where it was coming from, actually.. He gaped. "Where's that coming from?"

"Maybe the school finally exploded!" Cosmo cheered, and Poof laughed in agreement, clapping his little hands excitedly.

"I don't think so," Wanda replied, shaking her head thoughtfully. "It's raining fairy dust – look."

She was right. The multi-colored specks _were _in fact the familiar substance of fairy dust. That was odd. Turning to his godparents, he frowned. "I don't know what happened, but I definitely know who caused it. I wish I had a phone."

_Poof. _One appeared in his hand. Timmy took a deep breath, and dialed the number that he had stared at for three straight hours the week before until it was stamped into his memory. A young, female voice answered. "Hello?"

Why was he feeling so nervous? She was just a girl. Possibly the most tomboyish girl that he had ever met in his life, but still…a girl. The other gender. A human, all the same. Timmy was so confused by his tangled up thoughts that, instead of saying hello, he blurted out, "Why's fairy dust raining down?"

For a few seconds, there was dead silence on the other end of the phone. It went on so long that Timmy nearly hung up, embarrassed, but then Lexi answered with a question of her own. "Why are there two gigantic holes in the side of my house?" He could almost picture her smirk.

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed in exasperation. "Just get over here! And bring your fairies." The line went dead. Timmy turned to his godparents, worried. What was going on? "I wish we were at Lexi's house."

oOo

Diamond had disappeared into the little hamster house just before Timmy arrived. She had been very mysterious, not telling Lexi exactly where she was going or what she was going to find. "Where's Diamond?" was Timmy's first question upon entering. His back was two the destroyed side of the house.

"She went to get something in the hamster cage," Lexi said absently. "Guys, turn around." They did, and all four of them jumped back.

It was, naturally, Wanda who recovered first. "What on earth happened, Lexi? And why are your hands glowing?"

"How should I know?" she exclaimed, fed up and suddenly exhausted. Whatever sort of magic she had produced had left her worn out. Thankfully, Diamond appeared before anymore assumptions could be made. She was holding a weathered, old looking book. When she placed it on Lexi's desk, dust flew in every direction.

Wanda gave her a wary look. "That book looks _very _familiar. You didn't happen to steal it from Jorgen, did you?"

"Hm." Diamond smirked. "Steal, borrow, whatever you want to call it. Anyway, it was over two hundred years ago. He'd never even remember I took it. You know, probably." She winced, then gingerly opened the book and flipped through the stained, wrinkled pages.

"What are we looking for, exactly?" Timmy questioned, leaning closer to try and read the faded words.

"Something that could explain all of this," Diamond answered vaguely. "Now shh! Be quiet; all of you. I have to concentrate.

The next few minutes passed in a tension-filled silence. Finally, Diamond cried out, "Here! Found it! Lexi, look at this." She pointed to the ripped page, and her goddaughter squinted down at it. It appeared to be a fairy family tree.

"I don't see any…wait a minute. Is that…me?" At the very bottom of the tree, there was a picture of a baby. Most of the picture was in black and white, like everything else in the book. Except for the eyes, which shone a bright blue.

The exact same blue as Lexi's eyes.

Underneath the photograph was a short description. Name: Alexis Julia Sanders. Gender: Female. Age (in photograph): One week. Species: Human/fairy hybrid.

Lexi's eyes grew wider and wider as she read the caption and studied the picture. It was Timmy who spoke first. "Whoa. You're a fairy hybrid!"

"Wow, really?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from her words. "I seriously didn't know. Thanks for pointing out the obvious, dude." If she hadn't just received the biggest shock of her ten year old life, Timmy would have taken offense to that.

Diamond grinned. "I always knew you were different, kiddo. And now you are." She paused. "In more ways than one."

"Poof, poof!" Poof agreed, bouncing in the air happily, not fully understanding what was going on, but knowing something exciting was happening.

Very suddenly, Cosmo yelled out, "Hey, Lexi! Guess what? You're a fairy hybrid! Isn't that awesome?"

She shot him a withering look. "No way. We totally didn't just figure that out ten minutes ago."

"Okay, good!" he replied happily, not comprehending her ongoing sarcasm.

"Wait a minute." Diamond lifted her light blue eyes from the book once again, having turned the page to read on. "Look at this." Everyone crowed around to read, and after letting it sink it, Wanda and Lexi glanced up at each other.

"Oh. My. Gosh."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Holy! Whoa! I really didn't think I'd get so many reviews on this. I'm currently on vacation but I'm at "story time" with my little cousin, and guess what? The lounge has Wi-Fi! So I get to update! Well, um, maybe. If I get this chapter done fast enough. And so the problems begin. Mwahahahaha. My laptop is running low on power, and I forgot the charger at home, so I didn't get a chance to spellcheck this. Sorry if it's loaded with mistakes.

Disclaimer: Sigh. This is getting redundant. I don't own FOP. But Lexi and Diamond (along with the other OCs) are all mine.

Chapter 5

"We're _cousins?_" That came out a little louder than Lexi had been expecting. Her bright blue eyes were wider than usual. Then she smirked. "Well, now I know where I got my attitude problem from."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wanda snapped in reply, and Lexi smiled sweetly.

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

"Well, now what?" Timmy asked after a moment of silence. "Does your life have to change now that you're a…a, um, mix of two species?"

"It's called a 'hybrid'," Diamond supplied with a slight smile. Confusion and surprise still brewed in her light blue, clear eyes. "So Lexi would be a human/fairy hybrid."

"Hybrid," Timmy repeated. "Cool."

"Now what?" Cosmo asked again, somewhat clueless on what exactly was happening.

Lexi's gaze drifted to the holes in the side of the house, and she grimaced. "Diamond, I just know that somebody's going to drive by and see that. Think you could fix it?"

oOo

"Oh, honey, look what the Sanders did to their house!" Mrs. Turner cried as she and her husband drove along down the street.

"Wow! They must be redecorating!" Mr. Turner agreed happily. "I want to do that to _our _house! Come on, let's go get the giant fighting robot!"

oOo

"Sure thing, kiddo." Diamond flicked her wand, and the wall was repaired. Lexi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, good. Now – hey, what's wrong?" For she had just noticed Timmy, standing off to the side with a somewhat sour expression on his face.

He had just been thinking…why not him? He was the Chosen One, after all. Why did his new friend get the fairy powers, and not him? Now she was magic, and she might even be able to fly. Wow. Life just wasn't fair.

But he knew that Lexi wouldn't be satisfied with that answer, so instead he said simply, "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Oh." She smiled. "Okay. You, um, you look kinda pale, though. Do you feel okay?" Before he could answer, she was backing up, away from him. "You're not gonna puke, are you?"

"No, I'm – um, Lexi. Lexi!" He looked startlingly scared, and she panicked as well.

"Oh my gosh, what? Huh!" The realization hit her as she glanced down to see that she was most definitely not on the ground. She had walked backwards right up the wall! "That's wonderful," the young hybrid muttered, mostly to herself, and attempted to right herself. But her magic appeared to be very unpredictable, and try as she might, she was having no success in getting her feet back on the floor.

After watching her goddaughter struggle for a minute or so, Diamond sighed and waved her wand effortlessly. Lexi was transported back to the ground. "Thanks."

"No problem, kiddo. But be careful, please." Diamond looked completely stressed, and Lexi couldn't blame her. This was a new experience for everyone. "I really don't want you to hurt yourself with your magic. Try and keep in under control, will you?"

For some reason, that annoyed Lexi more than she had expected, and she glared, her blue eyes narrowing as she said icily, "Yeah, Diamond, because I _really _know how to do that." Then she turned on her heel and stalked out of her bedroom, leaving the others behind.

Timmy turned to the fairies with a sideways grin. "I think that went well."

oOo

Meanwhile, in the heart of Pixie World, a small commotion was happening inside of the main office building: Pixies Inc. That is…a small commotion in the pixies' eyes. Which, in all reality, wasn't really much of a commotion after all.

HP had been sitting at his desk, working on some paper work, when Sanderson burst in, holding an official-looking document. "Boss, I have some news that you will want to take a look at," he said as excitedly as he could, which, really, wasn't very excitedly at all.

Sanderson was always trying to please his boss, so HP wasn't all that concerned or interested. That is, until the square pixie added, "It concerns Fairy World."

"Fairy World?" HP repeated, getting up from his desk and floated over, his interest peaked. "What is it, Sanderson?"

"Listen to this," the sidekick pixie replied, opened the document, and began reading aloud: "'Alexis Julia Sanders, currently eleven years old, is the youngest human/fairy hybrid in existence. She was born April 11, 1999, to Amanda and Jake Sanders. On June 17, 2007, Alexis, commonly nicknamed Lexi, received her fairy godmother, Diamond Sparkleshine, on account of her brother's death and the divorce of her parents. Lexi is one of the longest godchildren to ever keep his or her godparents.'"

"We already knew all that, Sanderson. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some important paper work to complete…" HP's voice trailed off as he started back to his desk, only stopped when the little square pixie called out, "Wait! There's more, sir."

Then he began reading again. "'However, it is unknown whether Lexi Sanders will be allowed to keep her godparent, for it has recently been discovered that she is, indeed, a human/fairy hybrid. While her magic is powerful, it is also uncontrollable, and it may not be a safe job for a fairy godparent to watch after her. The magic of a hybrid is nearly as powerful as a fairy baby's, so Miss Sanders must be protected at all costs.'"

"Interesting," HP commented in his usual monotone tone of voice. "Especially that last sentence." He and Sanderson exchanged a somewhat evil glance.

"Sanderson, walk with me. I believe I have a wonderful idea for our newest evil scheme."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: The muse for this story is slowly but surely returning. I might not have much time to write for a while, because I'm getting a puppy today, and who knows how much time she might take up! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all your great reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter 6

Life hadn't changed much for Timmy and Lexi, even though the latter now had extraordinary powers. They still went to school, did their homework, played video games, and followed their normal schedule. Mostly, Lexi's magic was under control.

Then, about two weeks after she blasted the holes in the side of her house, Lexi was walking home from school one day, by herself. Diamond had been called to Fairy World to discuss her goddaughter's magic skills, and Timmy was still at school, trying to track down Trixie Tang in the hallways.

And Lexi really didn't want to follow him around doing that. No thanks. So now she was headed for home. She was only a block away, too…when a long, black limousine pulled up beside her.

Now, if a black car with darkened windows began following you slowly, most people would be known to panic. Lexi was no exception. Except that she knew this limo. Maybe it was the familiar logo on the side that gave it away. Or the fact that it was floating a good two inches off of the ground.

"Hello, Sanders," an unmistakable voice greeted her, the front windows of the car rolling down.

"Pixies," Lexi growled in response, not slowing her stride. The limo rolled alongside her. When she turned the corner and the car kept up behind her, she rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"You, specifically," HP informed her. "Sanders, I'm not going to beat around the bush. We know that you're a fairy hybrid."

She stopped in her tracks and whirled around to face the car. "How do you know that?"

"We did some research in Fairy World's main records, and it was discovered. So now we've come for you. Actually, your magic, but unfortunately it's attached to your body. For now."

"Wait." Lexi spun around, looking horror-struck. "How on earth did you get into Fairy World's records?"

"We have our ways," Sanderson piped up from the passenger seat. "But the fact is, Sanders, is that we're taking you with us."

Lexi crossed her arms determinedly. "Oh? And you think I'm just gonna get in the car and come with you, without a fight?"

"Yes," HP told her. "Or we'll have to use force." He barely blinked when Lexi turned and took off, racing down the sidewalk and gaining speed. She had just gotten to the corner of her block when he pressed a button on his gray cell phone, and she was trapped in a dark gray pixie bubble.

"Hey! Let me outta here!" She glowered, pressing both of her hands into the sides of the bubble and struggling. Noticing HP raise his cell phone again – he had gotten out of the car (thank goodness there were no humans around) – she added with a snarl, "Put that thing down or I'll choke you with it."

"Hm, Sanderson, her mouthing off is beginning to get on my nerves." HP turned to his second-in-command as if Lexi wasn't there. "What do you suggest I do about it?"

"How about this, sir?" Sanderson replied, pulling out his own cell phone. He pressed two buttons, and it felt as if a large rock was being shoved down Lexi's throat. She choked, coughing and attempting to scream, but ceased her attempts when it became physically harder to breathe. Then she passed out.

oOo

When Lexi awoke, she found herself seated on a gray table in a very gray room. A – you guessed it, gray – tube was stuck in her arm. HP floated off to the side, taking notes on a (yes, gray) clipboard. "What are you doing?" is the question she would have liked to ask, but when she opened her mouth, no sound came out.

So she waved her arms to catch his attention, and then, when he was looking, she wrapped her hands around her throat and opened her mouth. "Ah, Sanders, you're awake," HP commented in his usual monotone. "Yes, I've temporarily taken your voice so you can't speak during this procedure." Her blue eyes widened, and, as if reading her mind, he added, "Don't worry yet. Right now I'm just gathering information about your magic." He smirked unpleasantly. "The fun starts later. Do you have any questions?"

She opened her mouth to answer, then gaped and pointed to her throat. He frowned. "Oh, yes. Sorry." He didn't sound too sorry as he tapped his cell phone.

A blue beam of light shot out of it and whirled through the air before leaping into Lexi's mouth and down her throat. She smiled and said, clearing her throat, "Great, thanks, whatever. And yeah, I do have a few questions. I think I'll start with, why are you doing this to me? What's the point? You already have magic."

"Ah, good question," HP answered, even though he didn't sound like he thought it was a very good question at all. "We're using your magic to power the Giant Cell Phone, which is the base for all pixie magic. Once it's powered up using your fairy magic, it will make us the most powerful creatures in the universe. Then we'll use it to force the fairies into selling us Fairy World."

"Wow." Lexi was genuinely surprised. "That's, um, great. Awesome. Okay, next question. How do you plan on getting my magic from me?"

"With this." He gestured to a large and frankly intimidating machine beside him. "See that large chopper contraption near the top? It will break through your stomach and into your fagiggly gland, where this" – he gestured to a tube attached to the chopper – "will suck the fairy magic right out of your blood stream."

For a moment, Lexi was a bit stunned to find out that she had a fagiggly gland. _So I can shape-shift, _she thought almost joyfully. That is, until she glanced back at the scary machine and grimaced. "That's a pleasant story."

"Now, if you're finished with the questions," HP drawled, "I have a few last minute preparations to make to modify the giant cell phone for its intake of fairy magic." And on that note, he pressed a few buttons on his cell phone, and Lexi fell back against the table she had been sitting on, out cold.

oOo

Timmy went to bed that night feeling confused. Lexi had left for her house after school that day, promising to call him that night. And she hadn't. So, thinking she had simply forgotten (she did that sometimes), he called her. No one had answered. Then he had called again after dinner. Still no answer.

Something was up. And Timmy was going to find out what. But by ten o'clock that night, Wanda refused to _poof _Timmy over to Lexi's house. She said that neither she nor Diamond would appreciate that visit. And, okay, Timmy agreed.

So Timmy fell asleep that night feeling distressed. Maybe he was worrying about nothing. Maybe Lexi's phone broke, or something. But for some odd reason, he didn't think that was the case.

Timmy had a horrible nightmare that night, and woke up around one in the morning, bolting upwards into a sitting position. Sweat dripped down his forehead, and although it was a cool night, chilly even, he felt like he had just entered a lava pit.

Apparently he had been screaming, for two fish appeared in the fish bowl from the castle, staring at him with wide, bright eyes. In a _poof _of fairy dust, his godparents floated in front of him, looking concerned. "What's the matter, Timmy?" Wanda asked somewhat frantically. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and sighed. "I just had this really bad dream. Lexi was on this…this examining table, and she couldn't talk because her voice had been sucked out of her. She was surrounded by pixies, and this huge machine was coming closer and closer. I woke up just before this chopper thing cut through her chest. It was awful."

"It was just a dream, sport," Wanda tried to reassure him. "It's not real."

"Yeah, Timmy!" Cosmo chimed in, his smile bright even at this time at night. "Once I had a dream where I dived into a pool of melted cheese, but then I woke up and there was no cheese." He sighed sadly.

Timmy rolled his eyes and turned back to Wanda, his more sensible godparent. "No! It wasn't like that! I know what a dream feels like, and that wasn't it. This felt so real, like I was seeing the future or something."

He suddenly stood up on his bed, facing the fairies. "Guys, something happened to Lexi. Wake up Poof. We're going to Pixie World."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hm, not much to add, except for I would've had this chapter a lot earlier, but I only got one review on the last one! Tsk tsk. I expect better this time around. And for being chapter six's only reviewer, FairlyOddFreak gets a cookie. Congrats.

And I would have liked to expand on the scene between Lexi and Astro, but I decided to keep it the same for now. And I think it turned out okay. R&R!

Disclaimer: You know what I do and don't own by now.

Chapter 7

"Ugh, where am I?" Lexi murmured groggily, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. "And why does my head hurt? Hello?" She groaned and opened her eyes, glancing around. She wasn't on the examining table anymore. Now, she was locked in a tiny jail cell. As in, it clearly resembled a jail cell. Three walls were made of dark gray stone. But the fourth wall was made up of cold, metal, thick bars.

Lexi scowled. "You're putting me in jail? Really?" Rolling her eyes, she stared long and hard at her right hand. "Come on, light up! Do something!"

"That is not going to work, Miss Lexi."

"_What? _Who said that?" she whirled around, looking with horror up at one of the walls surrounding her. That most definitely wasn't the voice of one of the pixies.

"I did."

"Oh. Then that clears things up. Who are you and how do you know my name?" Lexi pressed both of her hands onto the wall, pushing against it as if hoping it might collapse, and she and the mystery voice would be united.

Nothing happened, except that the voice, that seemed to belong to a male, called over, "My dear girl, I know things that you would not believe. For example, I know that your full name is Alexis Julia Sanders, you are currently eleven years old, female, and that you have one fairy godparent, Diamond Glitter Sparkleshine. She has been your fairy godmother for over three years, and you received her when your parents divorced."

He paused, then added, "I also know that you recently discovered that you are, indeed, a fairy hybrid."

Lexi gaped at the wall. "How…do you _know_ all that?" A strange thought passed through her mind, and her eyes narrowed. "Do you _stalk _me or something? Start talking so I know exactly how to maim you!"

The man on the other side of the wall laughed lightly. "Oh, Lexi, I don't spy on you. I am Astrono Rains, one of the smartest and eldest fairies in existence. I work in the Fairy World Main Records Hall. That is how I gathered the information about _you, _Miss Lexi. Ah yes, and I am also the only fairy in existence who can control weather, hence my name. It gets quite crowded in my brain sometimes. You may call me Astro."

"What kind of things do you know, Astro?" Lexi inquired, growing interested now that she knew this fairy's name. She tilted her head, still staring right at the wall separating them, as though if she looked hard enough, she would be able to see right through it.

"For one thing, that Head Pixie keeps the key to the lock of our cells on the opposite wall. Behind that desk across the room." Lexi grabbed onto the bars of the cell, squinting through the semi-darkness, to see a small key rack on the wall opposite them.

"HP!" Lexi cried, reminded of her enemy immediately. "Okay, genius, tell me this. How did the pixies get into Fairy World's main records, anyway?"

There was a long pause, and Lexi was just about to repeat her question when Astro answered, sounding awfully distressed and hesitant, "Well, everyone, human and fairy alike, sacrifices classified information for such selfish reasons, am I correct?"

Lexi blinked. "What?"

He sighed. "In other, more simplified words, Head Pixie promised me freedom, which I never received, if I gave him the name of the most powerful source of fairy magic. Aside from the Big Wand, which is under strict and unbreakable protection, the most powerful source would be a young hybrid. And the youngest fairy/human hybrid in existence is…"

"Me," Lexi supplied, shocked at this news. _She, _eleven year old Lexi Sanders, with the miserable life, was the most powerful fairy being alive. That was incredible.

"You're very lucky that you found out of your powers when you did. Imagine what your surprise would have been if you had been captured for the fairy magic you did not know you had," Astro commented, and Lexi rolled her blue eyes.

"Yeah, well, it still came as sort of a shock. I definitely wasn't expecting it."

Once again, Astro sighed, sounding almost pained. "I'm very sorry, Miss Lexi, for giving them that information. I should have known better than to trust the pixies." His tone turned brisk. "Now, I have calculated a plan to have you get us out of here. But you will have to listen very closely."

Oh, Lexi listened closely all right. But, in her opinion, Astro's master plan seemed about equal to impossible.

oOo

Timmy was unable to go back to sleep that night. Wanda had convinced him to wait until the next morning to go snooping around in Pixie World looking for Lexi, and he had agreed with her half-heartedly. Still…that logic didn't make it any easier to fall asleep.

Finally the sun was up, and at seven o'clock sharp, Timmy was up, dressed, and knocking furiously on the side of the fishbowl. "Get up, guys! Let's go!" It didn't take long for the three fairies to appear, dressed as well, but looking as if they had slept just as well as Timmy.

"You didn't sleep either?" he asked in surprise.

Wanda frowned at him. "I don't know if I believe your theory or not. But Lexi's apparently my cousin, so the idea of her possibly being captured by the pixies isn't very reassuring."

"Yeah, Timmy," Cosmo agreed, not smiling for once. "Your bad dream gave _me _a bad dream!"

"Poof, poof," chimed in Poof, looking very solemn.

Timmy rested his eyes on each of them in turn. "Then I guess I know what we have to do. Guys, we're –"

But before he could finish, he was interrupted by a _poof _of blue fairy dust, and a scream of, "Oh my gosh! _What is going on?_" as Diamond appeared, looking, to put it kindly, like a mess. Her light blue curls were tangled and her clothes were rumpled. There were dark circles under her eyes – she obviously hadn't slept.

"Where is my goddaughter?" She grabbed Timmy by the front of the shirt and hoisted him into the air. Cosmo and Wanda exchanged glances, and Poof whimpered, ducking behind his parents.

"I don't know!" Timmy insisted, and at his statement, she dropped him. Thankfully he landed on the bed. "But I had this dream last night, and…" For the next five minutes, he proceeded to explain his entire dream in exact detail to Diamond, whose expression grew more and more worried at each word.

"You had a vision? That's the first sign of telepathy," she muttered when he had finished.

Timmy was thoroughly confused. And now he had a headache. It didn't help that it was only seven fifteen. In the morning. "Telepathy? What's that?"

The fairies ignored him. "But that's only shared between two people who share a real connection," Wanda said, and Diamond nodded.

"I know." Then, before anyone could argue further, she narrowed her light blue eyes into a look of determination and declared, "Now let's go to Pixie World."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lexi's hands grasped the steel bars that kept her prisoner in the cell. She scowled. "I kinda planned on living a little longer."

Astro's voice floated over from the other side of the wall separating them. "Miss Lexi, I can assure you that if you concentrate, and everything goes as planned, we will both make it out of here alive and well."

She sighed, defeated. "But wait. Why can't _you _do it? You're a full fairy, and you know how to control your powers."

At first, all was silent, and Lexi was just about to add a "ha!" of defiance, when he replied, "I have been in this non-magic cell for so long that my magic has been permanently drained." His tone turned brisk once again. "Now, remember what I explained to you? That the pixies forgot one small detail…that if you stick your hands out of the imprisonment, your magic will be returned?"

"Yeah," Lexi agreed, and did as instructed. The second her hands slipped between the bars of the cell, her magic hit her full force, pumping through her veins. It took a moment for her to realize that she had lived with this feeling all of her life, and how empty she felt without it. "Okay, now what?"

"I want you to concentrate all of your energy on a purple, snakelike vein."

"Say that again."

"A _vein,_" he stressed. "Similar to the veins in your body. Close your eyes, and picture the veins, stretching out of your hands and running along the room to grasp the key. Then, pull your hands back, but not quite inside the cell, and the key should arrive in your grasp."

Lexi tried to do as he told her, although it was hard to tell if it was actually working, since her eyes were squeezed shut. After nearly a full minute (she was counting the seconds in her head), she was just contemplating opening her eyes when she felt a small pressure in her hand. Her eyes shot open, to reveal…

"The key!"

"Very good," Astro congratulated. "Now how about you get us out of this jail?  
>Lexi obeyed happily, unlocking the door to her chamber and leaping out into the dark room. Then she took a deep breath, and unlocked Astro's cell as well. Immediately, he floated out into the light.<p>

What Lexi had been expecting him to look like, she wasn't sure. But this definitely wasn't it. Instead of an elderly looking fairy, Astro looked rather young, with short, turquoise hair and eyes framed by black, circular glasses. He wore a white lab coat overtop an orange shirt, and white pants.

The first question that sprang to mind was the one that Lexi blurted out instantly: "How are your clothes so clean?"

He shrugged modestly. "I created a potion years ago that would keep anything I wear clean, no matter what the conditions." As he spoke, he gave her the once-over. "Ah, Miss Lexi. You look just as I had expected you would."

"Weird," she commented lightly. "Okay, well, you said something earlier about an earthquake. Why? We're already out! What more is there?"

Astro began pacing the room, floating back and forth through the air. "As you can probably tell, there are no means of escape in this room. In other words," he added upon noticing her confused expression, "this area lacks doors and windows."

"Oh." Lexi glanced around, to find that he was correct. "Yeah."

"Now." Astro clearly didn't want to mess around. "To create the earthquake that will prove as our escape from this horrible planet, I need you to picture the disaster in your mind, knocking down that wall there." He pointed to the east wall, and Lexi nodded in understanding. "Then, once you have pictured it, please stomp your foot on the ground, and lift into the air. Then – "

"Wait. W – what?" Lexi stammered, completely lost. "Lift into the air? I don't know how to fly!"

Astro shot her a stern glare. "Oh, Miss Lexi, by now you should know that this is all about mind games and concentration, for a hybrid of your power."

"So I should just picture myself flying in place above the earthquake, and it will – hopefully – happen?"

"Precisely."

"Alright, then." Lexi closed her eyes and stomped her foot, taking deep breaths and concentrating hard. A sudden loss of balance startled her, and she opened her eyes to find the ripples of a beginning earthquake hurtling full speed towards her.

"Now, Miss Lexi!" Astro cried, and she closed her eyes again, and, to her surprise, lifted into the air immediately.

"I did it!" she screamed joyfully, and he smiled at her. The happy moment was interrupted, however, when the east wall crumbled, sending dust and dirt in every direction.

"Now stop the earthquake by stomping your foot on the ground once again!" Astro commanded above the noisy quake, and Lexi obeyed. The ripples settled at once, and when the dust cleared, they stepped into the gray streets of Pixie World.

"I can't believe I just did that," Lexi murmured, snapping her fingers and watching her right hand light up its familiar purple-blue color. She turned to the fairy beside her, who was watching her with a proud expression. "Hey, you're the genius. Why is my magic purple? Like, why that color? Why not red, or yellow, or something?"

"Purple is your inner color," he explained, and then went on before she could interrupt. "You have a fairy godparent. What is the usual color of her disguises?"

Lexi answered without missing a beat. "Light blue, just like her hair and eye color."

Astro nodded. "Exactly. Diamond's inner color is light blue, which happens to reflect in her hair and eyes, since she is a full fledged fairy. My color is turquoise." He pointed to his hair.

"Then why isn't my 'inner color' blue, like my eyes, or yellow, like my hair?" she inquired curiously. The two were now headed for the entrance – and exit – to Pixie World. Once they exited the universe, Lexi planned on asking Astro where they were headed next, and how to get there.

He smiled fondly, as if she was a small child asking how babies were created. "Miss Lexi, you must remember that you are only a fairy _hybrid, _and so most of your genetics, minus the brightness of your eyes, come from your human side. It would look rather odd if you were walking around with purple eyes or hair, wouldn't it?"

She grinned. "Yeah, but I think I'd like that. Purple's my favorite color," she added, and gestured to her shirt.

"I know," he told her, and her brow wrinkled in confusion. Ignoring her expression, Astro quickly finished his explanation, "If you were a full fairy, your hair color or eye color – or possibly both – would become that very shade of purple-blue. That is why it is your inner color."

By then, just as Lexi was nodding her understanding, they had reached the entrance, and she opened her mouth to ask for instructions on how to get home. But before a single word passed through her lips, a strange, dark blue smoke filled the air surrounding them, and both Lexi and Astro fell, unconscious.

Author's Note: Yes, I moved the A.N. down to the bottom of the chapter. I feel it makes more sense that way. Ooh, cliffhanger! You all know I love cliffhangers, so expect a lot of them in this story. Next chapter, we'll get back to Timmy and the fairies and their journey to Pixie World, so make sure you stay tuned – it's gonna be a good and long one!

And only two reviews on the last chapter. I have to admit, I'm a bit disappointed. I mean, I don't want to sound bratty or anything, but any compliments, questions, or advice you have is most appreciated. Remember to review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Are you _sure _Lexi's here?" Wanda asked wearily as she, Cosmo, Poof, and Diamond followed Timmy. They had just arrived just outside of Pixie World.

Her godson nodded determinedly. "Yeah. I'm positive. I saw it all last night."

"But sometimes people have very vivid dreams…"

"You guys don't understand!" Timmy was sick of arguing. "It wasn't just a normal dream. It was like…like I was actually there in the same room as them. Lexi's in trouble, and we have to help her."

"Why do you care about her so much?" Cosmo, as blunt as always, spoke the words that all four fairies had been thinking. "You just met her!"

Timmy opened his mouth to reply, not turning around, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. The fairies rammed into him, but he didn't seem to notice. There was a sort of confused expression on his face as he finally turned to face them. "I don't know, you guys. You're right. I did just meet her. But…I don't think it's just _her. _The point is, someone's gonna get hurt, and whether I saw Lexi or someone else in the vision, I'd want to go help them. That it's Lexi doesn't have anything to do with it."

Poof stared at him solemnly, and Wanda blinked. "I think that's the most logical thing you've ever said, sport."

Diamond still looked a little hysterical. "Let's stop talking and go find my goddaughter. If something happened to her, I'll…I'll…I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be pretty."

The five of them took off, with Timmy and Diamond in the lead, the latter of whom resisting the urge to zoom ahead and knock every pixie in eyeshot senseless. After a few minutes of tensed silence, they finally stood (or, in the fairies case, floated) in front of Pixies Inc. Timmy burst through the doors.

"Alright, cone-heads, where is she?" he demanded to a room full of pixies. He was ignored. "Where is she?" he yelled again, this time louder. Still nothing. He turned to the others. "I don't think they noticed me. Now what?"

Flushed with anger, Diamond growled in reply, "I'll get them to notice us." Waving her wand, she produced a bullhorn, which she held up to her mouth and screamed into, "_WHERE IS MY GODDAUGHTER?"_

Timmy covered his ears, wincing, and Poof burst into tears. Every pixie in the room turned to stare. With a _ping _of gray pixels, HP floated in front of them, arms crossed. "Turner," he greeted dully, "and the fairies."

"Where's Lexi?" Timmy, Wanda, and Diamond demanded in unison. Timmy thoroughly expected HP to put on an act of confusion, or, even worse, insist that he had absolutely no idea who Lexi was. Then Timmy and the fairies would storm the building, find Lexi, and take her home. Or even better, not find Lexi, go back to earth, and realize that she was asleep in bed the whole time, and Timmy had been totally wrong, and his dream hadn't meant anything.

But that, of course, didn't happen. Instead, HP hit a few buttons on his cell phone, and instantly Timmy and the gang were surrounded by small, square pixies that all resembled Sanderson closely. "When you're right, you're right, Turner," he drawled in his usual monotone. "Would you like to join her?"

Timmy struggled, but the grip on his arm was too tight. Cosmo, Wanda, and Diamond's wands were all grabbed and held by pixies. Poof's rattle was wrestled away, and he cried harder. At least nothing bad happened. Or…at least, that's what Timmy thought. How could anything be worse than this?

The fairies and the pink-hatted boy were lead down a long and gray hallway. At the end was a single, steel door, which slid open to reveal a line of cells that reminded Timmy eerily of jail. But then something else caught his eye. Something interesting.

Two of the cells were open. And one of the walls was completely blown down.

Apparently Timmy wasn't the only one who noticed this, for HP floated over immediately, looking as horrified as a pixie with no emotions could. "They're gone, sir," Sanderson said obviously.

"So Lexi _was _here?" Wanda asked, and HP turned to them. Timmy squirmed in the tight hold of the square pixie holding his arm in a death grip.

HP began to pace, back and forth through the air. "Yes, she was. But she's escaped…and so has Astro." Just after speaking those words, a sense of uneasiness seemed to sweep through the army of pixies. They turned to each other and muttered, dropping their captives in the process. Timmy broke away and rubbed his arm.

"Then where is she now? And who's Astro?"

HP ignored his questions, for he was bending over a small canister on the ground, near the destroyed wall. He turned it in his hand, and Timmy caught a glimpse of the label: "Anti Fairy Knockout Gas."

Oh no.

It couldn't be. He refused to believe it. And, judging by the looks on the fairies faces (Diamond looked about ready to explode), they were pretty horror-stricken, too.

After a few moments of stressed silence, HP spoke the words that sent a shiver up Timmy's spine. "The anti fairies have taken Sanders."

oOo

Five minutes later, the fairly odd gang had escaped Pixie World (for some reason, HP didn't seem all that concerned with taking over Fairy World at the moment, and barely noticed their escape) and was huddled together, trying to think of a plan.

"We can't just go walking into Anti Fairy World like this." Diamond gestured to her clothes and hair, and the others stared.

"Why not?" Cosmo asked finally, as confused as ever.

"Anti fairy security is a lot tighter than pixie security," she explained impatiently. "Only anti fairies can get in. So we'll need a distraction of some sort."

"Ooh, ooh!" Cosmo's hand shot into the air. "Why don't we get a big elephant, and he can…step on stuff. That's a distraction!"

"Cosmo, shush. We need a real plan," Wanda sighed, and turned Cosmo's mouth into a zipper.

Diamond grimaced. "Think, people. The longer we spend coming up with a good idea, the longer Lexi's in the clutches of those horrible anti fairies."

It was then that Timmy was struck with an idea. Sometimes he had bad ideas, like wishing that he was a grown up when he clearly wasn't ready, or letting Poof watch violent TV with the window wide open. But then, other times, he had ideas like this one. "Guys, I got it. We don't need a distraction. Why don't we just all dress like anti fairies? Then we can get past their security and find Lexi, and no one will stop us!"

Shaking her head, Diamond scoffed, "Oh, Timmy. That will never – hey, wait. That's actually a pretty decent idea. Good thinking." He grinned.

"Hey, sometimes I have good ideas!"

Then the fairies waved their wands, and they were instantly transformed. Timmy's pink shirt turned dark blue with a black skull across the front, his hat turned the same color, and his pants turned black, along with his hair. The fairies were all dressed accordingly. Even Poof's purple one piece was now black. Cosmo and Wanda looked startlingly like their anti counterparts.

Now that they would blend in, the fairies waved their (now black) wands again, and the group of five was transported to Anti Fairy World. It was time to rescue Lexi.

oOo

Lexi had never been knocked out by gas before, but there was a first time for everything. Unfortunately, she couldn't enjoy this fact, because she couldn't really focus on much of anything. Her head spun, and in order to keep from fainting again, she had to hold it between her hands.

About ten minutes after awaking, as suddenly as it had started, her head stopped spinning, the headache went away, and the dizziness disappeared. Confused but not questioning it, she jumped to her feet and looked around.

Well, she knew one thing for sure: this certainly wasn't anywhere in Pixie World. The walls were black, the floor was blue and cracked, and when she looked out the windows, the sky was dark.

Oh, great. She was in Anti Fairy World. And this time, Astro wasn't around to help her.

Author's Note: Only two reviews last chapter…come on, people, boost my low self esteem a little here! A bunch of you started out reviewing, but then dropped off. If you don't like how the story's going, just let me know in a review, and I'll do my best to make it better. A lot of you are adding this story to your favorites, so I know you'll like it!

I'm actually really proud of this chapter. But gosh, writing for Timmy is hard. R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Since we started out with Timmy last chapter, we're going to take a look at Lexi's situation first this time around. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 10

There had to be a way out of here. That is, wherever "here" was. It wasn't a jail cell type of arrangement this time. This was a simple room, with two tiny windows, sealed by dark glass. At least it was clean.

The thing was, though, it was small. And Lexi didn't do well in small spaces. In other words, she was claustrophobic. _Very _claustrophobic.

"Maybe the anti fairies forgot to make this rat hole magic proof," she muttered to herself, and snapped her fingers, praying with all of her might to see her hands light up purple.

But they didn't. Instead, a somewhat empty feeling shot through her, like the opposite of an electric charge. "Or maybe not. Why did I even try? Of course Anti Cosmo would make the walls out of dragon scales or something. He's Cosmo's genius counterpart, for fairy's sake!" Whoa. Why had she said _that? _This place was really getting to her.

A strange stinging sensation on her side, almost like a rough pinch, caused Lexi to jump in surprise. "Ow! What was that?" Cautiously, afraid of what she might find (this _was _Anti Fairy World, after all), she lifted her shirt slightly…to find a large, nasty scar across her thigh. Ew. The stitches were bright red, clearly fresh.

That marking definitely wasn't the cause of a scrape or bump. It had been done on purpose. But what had caused it?

Wait a minute. It all made sense now. The lack of magic. The empty feeling eating at her soul. And now the scar. The puzzle pieces clicking into place in her mind, Lexi sat up straight, coming to the horrid conclusion.

The anti fairies had sucked out her magic. Her fairy powers were now in evil's clutches. And, judging by her current predicament, there was nothing she could do about it.

oOo

"I forgot how big this place was." Timmy, along with the fairies, stood in front of Anti Cosmo's Castle, staring up at the huge, ominous building, unable to stop the fear coursing through him.

But why wouldn't he be afraid? He was about to storm Anti Fairy World, disguised as an anti fairy, to try and find a girl who he was barely even friends with. Maybe she was already dead, even. Maybe they were too late.

Timmy really should've brought that up. But he was pretty sure that if he did, Diamond would kill him. Literally. So he didn't mention it.

"Is everybody ready?" Wanda inquired, and when the others nodded, after exchanging quick, determined looks, they all cried out as a group, "_Charge!"_

Chaos ensured, starting right when they burst through the doors and into the looming castle. Immediately, a large, _real _anti fairy floated up to them. "What's the problem? Nobody's allowed in Anti Cosmo's Castle without permission."

Timmy gulped. He hadn't been expecting guards. "We, um, we were instructed to…" Diamond shot him a pointed look, and he grimaced, his brain switching to overdrive as he thought hard. Suddenly struck by an idea, he quickly finished, "We were instructed to go and check on the…the…the hybrid girl. Anti Cosmo's orders."

"No, we didn't even talk to Anti –" Cosmo began, but was silenced as Wanda clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet, you idiot! Do you want to find Lexi or not?" she muttered, but luckily, the anti fairy guard wasn't listening.

"Hm. Alright then. I'll take you to her." He began floating down the hallway, but turned around suddenly. "Hey," he said to Timmy. "Why ain't you floating?"

Oops. Nobody had thought of that. While the fairies had given Timmy bat wings, they hadn't given him the power of flight. "My, uh, wings are tired?"

Good thing this anti fairy was clueless. His fairy counterpart must've been smart. Timmy and the fairies followed the guard down the hallway, up a winding set of stairs, then down another hallway, where they came face-to-face with…a blank wall.

"Where's Le – I mean, the hybrid?" Diamond stammered, trying to keep all hysteria out of her voice.

The guard gave them a strange look. "Don't you know? The door's invisible." Gruffly, he pressed his blue palm against the cracked wall, and it split, sliding apart to reveal a tiny room. To Timmy's horror, Lexi was slumped in the corner, seemingly asleep.

"Thanks," he told the anti fairy guard, attempting to control his emotions. "We can take it from here." When the creature in question didn't move, just glared at them, he hurriedly added, "Run along!"

Giving a loud grunt, the anti fairy was gone in a puff of anti fairy dust. Turning to the others, Timmy announced, "Okay guys, let's go." Then he stepped towards the small room, towards Lexi, only to slam right into an invisible barrier. "What the heck?"

"It's glass," Diamond confirmed, running her hand along what appeared to be the air. "Or something like it. Hmm. It's not reflective, though."

Whatever it was, Timmy wasn't concerned. "Who cares what it is? I wish we were on the other side of it!" He genuinely didn't expect that wish to work, and mentally prepared himself for the signature "farting" sound of a failed wish. So he was pretty surprised when he suddenly found himself only a few feet away from the girl on the floor.

Now that all anti fairies were gone, Diamond broke down, zipping over to her sleeping goddaughter. "Lexi! Oh my gosh, is she okay?"

"I think so." Wanda floated down to sit beside Diamond. "Her chest is moving; she's breathing."

"What's that thing on her side?" Cosmo asked bluntly, pointing to where Lexi's shirt was slightly lifted.

Timmy scooted closer and took a closer look. "It looks like a scar," he commented, and touched it gingerly. Then he shuddered. "Gross." Poof squinted at it, then added his own two cents with a disgusted, "Poof, poof."

Lexi began to stir, obviously from Timmy's momentary touch, and everyone sat back, watching her with bated breath. "W-what's going on?" she asked drowsily, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. Her blue eyes widened upon laying eyes on the group in front of her. "What do you slime-balls want now? You already took my magic."

Confused, Timmy was just about to ask what she was talking about when he remembered his appearance. Oh yeah. They looked like anti fairies. "Guys, I wish we look normal," he said to his godparents, and a second later he was back to his regular attire, pink hat included. "Hey Lexi."

"Timmy!" she exclaimed, suddenly wide-awake. "Diamond! Oh wow, I'm so glad you guys are here. But…how did you find me?"

"Though a dream," he explained shortly, and she wrinkled her brow in confusion. Before she could ask any questions, however, Wanda was already speaking.

"The anti fairies have your magic?" The moment the words left her mouth, Timmy and the other fairies turned to each other, alarmed. At first he didn't understand how she knew, but then Lexi's earlier words flooded back to him: _"You already took my magic."_

Oh no.

"Yeah." Lexi nodded, pulled the side of her shirt up gently, and gestured to the nasty scar on her thigh. "They did. I don't remember. I was asleep, or unconscious, I guess. The last I remember, Astro and I had just broken out of Pixies Inc. and were just getting out of Pixie World, when we were knocked out by some sort of gas. I slept for a while, probably, because when I woke up, I was here."

There was that name again. _Astro. _And Timmy had utterly no clue who that was. "Who's Astro?" he asked, his patience wearing thin with this whole situation. And to think, just a few days ago, he had just been thinking how great his life was, now that he could have magical adventures with another human.

Well, this certainly was an adventure. But not the good kind.

Lexi smiled. "His name is Astrono Rains, and he was locked in Pixie World with me. He's been there for months…a year, even. And he was the one who taught me how to use my powers. I don't know where he is now." Her face fell visibly, and she leaned against the wall. "He's really awesome."

Timmy, who had been previously intrigued by this fairy, and who desperately wanted to meet him, felt a pang in his heart at those words.

_She beamed, stuffing the comic carefully into her bag and giving him a one armed hug. Pausing, she turned back to him. "You know, you're really awesome."_

When she had said those words to him, Timmy had felt like he was floating. Lexi thought he was awesome! But now Astro was awesome, too. Who knows how many other guys she had called that word? Awesome. What a stupid word it was. Meaningless.

It was so silly to get so upset over something so little. But Timmy couldn't help it. It wasn't just that some random person had called him awesome.

Lexi had. And apparently, in his mind, that meant something. But why? Why did he care so much about what Lexi thought of him? Why did he want to kill the person – or anti fairy – who sucked out her magic and produced that horrible scar on her side?

He had never felt that way before. And it scared him. Luckily, he didn't have to have a response to her explanation ready, for Diamond was quick to reply. "Astro…that name sounds so familiar."

"It does, doesn't it?" Wanda agreed. "Cosmo, do you know who might be?"

The fairy in question pondered that for a moment. Finally, he yelled out, "I think he's one of Phillip's friends!" Everyone, including Poof, groaned.

Lexi rolled her eyes and stood up again. "Guys, I promise you can all meet Astro as soon as we get out of here. Now come on!" And with that, most likely with absolutely no plan in mind, she took off, out the open wall/door and out of sight.

Panicking, Diamond flew after her, calling, "Lexi! Wait!" Timmy and the others raced after them, down the hallway after the young girl. At last, they turned the corner after catching a glimpse of her blonde hair flying out behind her. But what they saw stopped them in their tracks.

Anti Cosmo floated in front of them, one blue hand covering Lexi's mouth, the other, holding tightly to her wrists, which were clasped behind her back. "Ah, Turner. Running after your girlfriend, I see. Well, you'll have to try a little harder to bring her home safely." Cackling evilly, they both disappeared in a crack of black smoke, Lexi letting out a strangled cry of, "Mmph!" behind the anti fairy's hand before they disappeared.

Timmy and the fairies exchanged unnerved looks. Things had just gone from bad to worse.

Author's Note: I hope that chapter reached its expectations. Only three reviews on the last chapter, a little more than last time – we're getting there! But did you know that I can see how many people are reading? Yup. I can. So please review and give feedback. As for this chapter, thanks to _your fav nightmare, FairlyOddFreak, _and _Fortune Zyne _for reviewing, and to _The Fairly OddAuthor _for adding it to your favorites. You guys inspire me to keep writing!

This will probably be the last chapter before school starts (on Wednesday, ugh) but the first week of school usually isn't so bad, so expect an update by next weekend; maybe sooner, if I get time to write. Please drop me a review – I'll give you a cookie! :P


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Timmy panicked. "Guys, I wish we knew where Anti Cosmo took Lexi!" They raised their wands, eyes narrowed in determination.

_Pfft. _The wands wilted, and Timmy groaned. "Why didn't that work?" he demanded, and Wanda shrugged.

"There's probably a magic block here, sport."

"Hey, what's this thing?" It was Cosmo who discovered the single piece of paper, floating in midair, right where Anti Cosmo and Lexi had disappeared moments before. He picked it up, only to have Timmy snatch it out of his hands immediately.

"It says, 'If you want to find your girlfriend, you must pass through the obstacles in your way. You won't succeed. Signed, Anti Cosmo, evil genius. Mwahahaha.'"

Cosmo, who had been "reading" over Timmy's shoulder, looked more confused than usual. "So who's it from?"

His godson ignored him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

It was Diamond who supplied the answer. "I think we have to go through some kind of obstacle course to find Lexi. Come on, let's hurry; I don't even want to imagine what those horrid anti fairies are doing to her!" And with that, she led the way down the hallway and up the very obvious flight of stairs that appeared at the end, right in front of them. A sign beside it read, in ominous dripping black lettering, "This way."

So on they went.

Timmy's hand hovered reluctantly over the doorknob at the top of the staircase. "Do you think we should?" He turned to the fairies behind him. "I mean, what if this was whole some big joke, and we'll get eaten by some giant anti fairy monster that's waiting right behind this door?"

Cosmo shoved Wanda and Diamond in front of him. "Take them first! They're girls – they'll be easier to digest!"

Ignoring him, Wanda said to Timmy, "Knowing Anti Cosmo, I don't think that's the case, sport. He seems to love sending us on wild goose chases to find him."

"It's a risk we'll have to take," Diamond agreed with a firm nod. "Maybe you're right, Timmy. But maybe you're wrong, and we really will find Lexi at the end of this twisted obstacle course. Open the door."

He did as she ordered, and braced himself for whatever horrors lay on the other side. A monster, most likely. Or possibly some kind of ghost or spirit that they had to get past.

Boy, was he wrong. For the only thing they could see when the entered was blue cornstalks. High, high cornstalks, stretching as far as the eye could see. Black husks of corn hung from the tops, at least eight feet in the air, only an inch from the ceiling. Immediately, Timmy realized what this was: a maze.

Cosmo's face lit up instantly. "Oh boy, corn!" He scrambled ahead, but Wanda grabbed him by the back of the shirt and yanked him back.

"We have to stay together," she advised, "at least until we figure out where we are."

Little Poof, who was feeling quite tiny compared to these gigantic plants, agreed with a mutter of, "Poof, poof."

"It's a maze," Timmy informed them, and cautiously reached out to touch one of the stalks. It felt like a regular plant, except it was blue. Like everything else here. "Like the ones at Halloween. We just have to get to the other side, I guess."

That made it sound easy.

Nobody said anything else, but nobody moved, either. Timmy sighed. "Come on!" He ran into the maze, and the others followed.

Five minutes later, they had been running aimlessly, making sure to stick together in one big group, when they came to a dead end. It was the first one that they had encountered since entering. But before any of them could even think to turn around, a flash of light, resembling fierce lightning, struck the air above them. _Zap. _Electricity shot down their spines, and everyone screamed.

"What was that?" Timmy yelled, and another note appeared, floating in front of Wanda.

She picked it up and read it aloud. "It says, 'Dear Ignorant Buffoons, you may have noticed that you were struck by lightning when you reached a dead end. I feel I should inform you that every time you come across one (a dead end, that is), you will face a danger. They will worsen each time. Enjoy the impossible maze! Signed, Anti Cosmo, evil genius.'"

Diamond frowned. "Then we'd better watch out. If getting electrocuted was supposed to be the most non-dangerous hazard, who knows what we'll face next time?"

For the next twenty minutes or so, the gang traveled at a cautious speed. On the bright side, they faced no more dead ends. But on the other side, they were getting absolutely nowhere. Finally, Timmy turned, growing fed up with this horrendous maze. "Okay, guys, at this rate, we'll never find Lexi. I say we split into groups."

"I'll go with Cosmo," Wanda volunteered, then leaned closer and whispered to Timmy and Diamond, "Just to make sure he doesn't get lost. Or killed. And we'll take Poof with us." She scooped up her baby, and the little fairy waved at Timmy as he and his parents started off.

"Then that leaves the two of us," Diamond declared, and Timmy gulped. So far, Diamond had been practically hysterical, only just managing to not tear through the rows of cornstalks to the end. She had suggested it at one point, but the others had reminded her that if they did, something awful was sure to happen. It was a risk they couldn't afford to take.

So Timmy ended up nearly running after the female fairy as she floated quickly between the rows of plants. More than once, he had to stop her before she took a wrong turn and ended up cornered in a dead end.

For the first few minutes, the two could hear Cosmo and Wanda's voices floating over from somewhere nearby. But soon all sounds from the other team faded. The silence between Timmy and Diamond was terrible, and made Timmy feel like he was alone in some kind of wacked Halloween funhouse. In a way, though, he was.

Things were going pretty well, in fact, and Timmy was just thinking how they might get out of here with a minimal number of injuries, when they turned a corner, and froze. Because they had just ran into what they had been desperately trying to avoid – a dead end.

Diamond squeezed her wand so tightly her knuckles turned white, and Timmy mentally braced himself. No lightning struck. Instead, a blue and black, metallic looking tiger materialized in front of them, crouched low, and let out a piercing roar.

"Use magic!" Timmy shouted, backing up into the cornstalks. The second he began to sink into them, a magical force field shoved him back into the open. Figures.

"Right!" Diamond replied hastily, waving her wand. The tiger's head exploded, but reappeared seconds later. Its teeth bared in anger. "It's magic proof," the fairy explained in a panic to Timmy, who groaned.

"Of course it is. Well, now what?"

"I guess we'll just have to try and get past it," she replied uncertainly, and Timmy agreed. He took off, running straight towards the tiger, and, understanding what he was getting at here, the second the demented animal whirled around to face him, ready to pounce, she floated over and knocked it over the head with her wand. The tiger, paused, fazed, granting Diamond enough time to produce a sword (using magic, naturally), and swinging it across the tiger's throat. Its metallic head swung off, rolled a few feet, then disintegrated, as did the body of the creature.

"That was easy," Timmy commented as he and Diamond raced out of the dead end and turned the corner, happy to get away from the danger. "I didn't know your wand works in here."

She shrugged. "Yeah. I guess Anti Cosmo forgot about that. Or maybe he just wanted to make sure we all lived to find the end." As soon as the words left her mouth, she happened to glance up, and grabbed Timmy by the shoulder roughly. "Wait. Look."

"What?" he asked nervously, and followed her gaze. There, at the end of the path they were currently walking on, was a light. Upon moving closer, he realized that the brightness was radiating from a large blue sign, which read, "Congratulations, you have reached the end of the maze. But that doesn't mean you're not still losers."

Timmy turned to Diamond. "Whoa. We made it! Listen, I know you're not technically my fairy godparent, but you think you could grant me a wish anyway?"

"If it helps to find my goddaughter, I'll do anything."

"Good. I wish Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were here." God, he hoped it would work.

_Poof. _It did. Thank goodness. "Hey, we're at the end!" Cosmo exclaimed in glee, and Poof clapped happily.

A door appeared in front of them, and Wanda held it open without hesitation. "Well, let's go on, then."

Timmy and the fairies trooped through the floating door, towards the next challenge. None of them knew exactly what it would include, but one thing was for sure: They were one step closer to finding Lexi.

Author's Note: Well, I got this chapter up early, didn't I? I got some time to write tonight, and managed to finish for you guys. Thanks for your reviews; you people inspire me to keep writing! I didn't have enough time to check over the chapter, so, knowing my writing, it's probably littered with spelling/grammar mistakes. Whoops. Hopefully it's not too bad.

I'll try and have the next chapter up sometime next week. It depends on how much homework I receive as school progresses. Dang, I wish it was still summer. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs. I also don't own the riddle, which I found on the internet.

Chapter 12

Confusion spread through Timmy the second he stepped through the door. Because the room that he and the fairies had just entered was completely empty, aside from a closed door. "This is easy," he commented, and raced forwards.

Nothing happened. The group ran for the door, and at first, it looked as if nothing would stand in their way. But then, just as Timmy reached out for the doorknob, a pair of bright red eyes, along with a mouth curved up in a wicked smile, appeared in his path.

"You wish to pass through?" the creature questioned, its floating mouth grinning broadly. Timmy was eerily reminded of the Cheshire cat.

"Uh…" He glanced warily at the others. "Yeah." When the disembodied mouth and eyes didn't reply, he stepped forward, only to be slammed backwards.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Let us through!" Wanda demanded, and Diamond nodded in agreement.

"_Thiss _is no joke," the figure hissed mysteriously. "To enter through the doorway, you must answer my riddle: I turn polar bears white.

And I will make you cry.

I make guys have to pee.

And girls comb their hair.

I make celebrities look stupid.

And normal people look like celebrities.

I turn pancakes brown.

And make your champagne bubble.

If you squeeze me, I'll pop.

If you look at me, you'll pop.

Can you guess the riddle?" The red eyes seemed to darken as the figure slunk back to wait for the answer.

Timmy turned to the fairies. "Well? Any ideas?"

"Maybe…some kind of potion?" Diamond suggested. "That can do anything you want it to?"

That made some sort of sense. The gang glanced hopefully at the blazing red eyes and twisted mouth, which bent into a sneer. "Wrong _ansswer._ Try again."

"What turns polar bears white _and _turns pancakes brown _and _makes champagne bubble, along with all sorts of other random things?" Wanda said in confusion.

They stared at each other for a long moment, as if trying to come to a conclusion through some telepathic connection. Finally, Timmy announced, partly to his companions, but also directed to the invisible creature, "Your riddle doesn't make any sense."

The bloodshot eyes brightened slightly. "You _mussst _give the correct answer to _passs._ You have already used your first _guesss._"

"How many guesses do we have?"

"Three. Although now, you are down to…two."

Well. That certainly hadn't been mentioned before. The pressure was on. "Okay, guys, think fast. And don't offer up any suggestions unless you're _positive _it's the right answer. Got it?"

"Got it," the others chorused. One minute passed. Then two. Then five more. Timmy was about ready to explode, when an idea hit him full force. He was slumped against the wall, thinking hard. "The pressure's getting to me. I can't concentrate." Suddenly he bolted upright. "Pressure!"

"Poof, poof?"

"The answer's pressure!" Timmy was sure of it. "Think about it. Pressure makes guys have to pee. Girls comb their hair because of peer pressure…I guess. People cry under pressure. It all adds up."

Wanda looked at him, stunned. "Sport, that actually…makes sense."

They all turned to the figure, still guarding the door, and Timmy spoke up. "The answer's pressure."

For a few seconds, the eyes blinked at him. Then they darkened once again. "Wrong _ansswer. _You have one _guesss _left."

Timmy clapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. This was getting them nowhere. "Alright, fine. We only have one more _guesss _– I mean guess – or we can't find Lexi. Think."

"What do you think we've been doing?" Diamond snapped in irritation. "We've been in this darned room for nearly half an hour, _thinking, _and it's gotten us nowhere!"

"Hey!" Wanda protested. "Don't yell at Timmy. It's not his fault!"

"Yeah!" the pink-hatted boy agreed. "It's not my fault the anti fairies took Lexi."

"None of this would've happened if she hadn't met _you_," Diamond shot back.

"That's not true!"

"Of course it is. Everything was going perfectly fine until Lexi moved to Dimmsdale and was introduced to you."

"So what? That doesn't mean her powers wouldn't have been discovered if she had never met me."

The three continued arguing, spitting out untrue remarks and comebacks. Poof flitted around nervously, unsure what this disagreement was about, but knowing that they weren't making any progress in this situation. Cosmo floated alone, slightly away from the others, twirling his wand between his fingers with a furrowed brow.

After a few minutes of this, he suddenly fumbled and dropped his wand, his back stiffened, and he yelled out, "No!"

The others stopped arguing to stare at him. "No what?" Timmy inquired, crossing his arms and frowning at his godfather.

"The answer's no!" the green-haired fairy insisted.

Wanda shook her head firmly. "Cosmo, that can't be the right answer. It doesn't give the answers to the questions. 'No' doesn't turn polar bears white."

Cosmo opened his mouth to protest, but Diamond cut him off. "And 'no' doesn't make celebrities look stupid, or normal people look like celebrities."

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Timmy held up his hands. "Let's hear what he has to say."

"The last part of the riddle is, 'Can you guess the riddle?' And the questions are all so different. They can't have the same answer, so we can't guess the riddle, so it has to be 'no'!"

Timmy's mouth dropped open. "Did Cosmo actually just say something smart?"

The fairy grinned. "Don't doubt me, Timmy; I have my moments!"

"So is that the answer? Is 'no' the answer?" Timmy asked, turning to the red eyes, hope brimming in his own blue ones. He crossed his fingers behind his back.

This was their last chance. If they got the riddle wrong, then it was all over. They would never find Lexi, never rescue her from the anti fairies and take her home…and that couldn't happen. Who knows what kind of torture she was enduring right this minute?

These were the thoughts that ran through Timmy's head as the fiery eyes stared him down. Time seemed to stop. Those eyes could have been watching him for seconds, minutes, or hours. He didn't really know.

What he did know, however, was that after some amount of time, the eyes blinked, and when they opened again, they were neon green – the exact same color as "Go" on a traffic light. "Correct," the mouth hissed. "Congratulations. You may _passs._" The figure disappeared, and the door slid open to reveal a winding staircase.

"I can't believe it. Cosmo was actually right about something!" Timmy exclaimed, and high-fived his godfather. "Come on, guys – let's go find Lexi!"

Filled with joy and giddiness, the gang laughed and joked as they raced up the stairs. Another door awaited them at the very top, and this time Timmy didn't hesitate before pushing it open.

"Ah, so you've made it past my traps. Congratulations, Timothy."

Author's Note: I'm mean, giving you a cliffhanger like that, I know. Sorry. But I couldn't resist. Me and my cliffhangers! I know I promised you a chapter for last week, so really, I'm only a day late. Still, sorry about the long wait. School's been taking over my time lately, along with homework and after-school recycling on Friday. I've had no time to just sit down and write. But I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Reviews are more than welcome!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 13

"Ah, so you've made it past my traps. Congratulations, Timothy."

"Thanks," he tried to spit back, but instead of sounding sarcastic and venomous, he sounded like he actually meant it. Oops.

"Your 'traps' really weren't that hard," Diamond said. "You really should've worked a little harder on that maze. We got out of there within minutes." Well, maybe that was a lie.

"And it was _Cosmo _who figured out your riddle," Wanda added with a smirk. Anti Cosmo looked a little uneasy at her comment, but shook his head, snapping back to normal.

"Yes, but those were merely tests. What you ignorant boobs didn't realize was that the _real _test came next!" Laughing somewhat manically, he gestured to the wall behind him broadly. The fairly odd gang watched in horror as the wall split in half, separating and sliding backwards to reveal a separate room on the other side.

The first thing Timmy saw was a small cage. A fairy with turquoise hair and black glasses stood inside, clutching the bars and glaring headedly at Anti Wanda and Foop, who floated off to the side, right next to a giant vat of black, bubbling, thick-looking substance. Black lava, it seemed.

Timmy's eyes drifted up, and immediately his heart leapt into his throat. Because, hanging a few feet above the pit of magma, closed inside a blown up version of a birdcage, was Lexi.

She mostly looked the same, aside from a few rips in her clothing and a cut under her left eye. What worried him most was the terrified look in her eyes. "Lexi!" he cried, dashing forwards, only to be held back by Anti Wanda and Foop.

"You ain't going nowhere, Timmy!" Anti Wanda chirped, sounding perfectly cheerful despite the situation.

He ignored her, struggling and continuing to yell for his friend. "Lexi, we're here!"

Finally, he caught her eye, and her expression visibly brightened. She dropped to her hands and knees, pressing her palms into the cool bottom of the birdcage. At her movement, it wavered precariously, but she didn't appear to notice. "Timmy! Oh gosh, I thought you weren't going to come. You have to get me out of here!"

Timmy nodded, managing to break his one arm out of Foop's small grip. "We will, I promise."

Anti Cosmo chuckled from behind him. "Oh, I don't know about that, Timothy." He waved his black wand, and a butterfly net appeared over the fairies. They all screamed in terror, Lexi included.

"Diamond!"

"Oh, the smell of evil is in the air!" Anti Cosmo exclaimed joyfully, spinning around through the air. He turned to his wife and son. "Come along, my dear family. Let us discuss future plans to take over the universe!"

"Take over the universe?" Timmy repeated, aghast. "What's that have to do with any of this?"

"Ah, it has to do with _everything, _Turner. Because, you see, this is our key to world domination." The three anti fairies placed their wands (and Foop's magical bottle) together, and in a blast of dark blue smoke, above them floated a large, purple ball of energy, about the size of Timmy's head. Lexi looked faint.

"You see, Timothy," Anti Cosmo went on, pacing through the air, the energy ball following him closely, "this is a large portion of Alexis' magic. The rest is held by Anti Wanda."

"Thanks fer the magic, darlin'!" The anti fairy in question waved happily up at Lexi.

"So, of course, we will be using her magic for our own, nefarious purposes!"

"But…why? Why would her magic help you? You already have your own."

Astro, previously ignored off to the side, cleared his throat. "Fairy hybrid magic drastically overpowers all other magic in existence. That includes fairy, anti fairy, and pixie. It is basically undefeatable."

Timmy, who before today would have thought that incredibly cool, winced. "Oh."

"And now I think we'll leave you to try and escape for yourselves." Overjoyed, Anti Cosmo pressed a red button on the wall, just before disappearing with his family.

The cage hanging from the ceiling jerked, and Lexi was thrown backwards. Her back connected with the metal bars in the back of the crate, and she grimaced.

Then it began to lower.

The cage…was lowering.

Straight down into the lava.

The fiery, explosive lava.

Great.

"Now what?" Timmy yelled, and slammed his entire fist onto the red button. Nothing happened, though the cage jerked again and continued lowering its captive. The only thing keeping it from plunging downwards in a split second was the metal chains holding it. They were weak, though – any second they could snap.

"Timothy Turner…over here," Astro called, and Timmy walked over, eyes wide. "I have calculated a plan that I believe will save Miss Lexi."

"Who are you?" he asked, but even as he did, he knelt down and opened the door of the cage. Astro floated out gratefully.

"Thank you. My name is Astrono Rains, controller of weather. You may call me Astro, if you wish. Unfortunately, I have been in magic-proof confinement for so long that I am unable to produce any magic of my own any longer."

He floated over to where the fairies sat, huddled together under the butterfly net. "However, I believe that this material can be cut through…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, rusty pocket knife. "This object has been useless to me so far. Hopefully it will work…" Slowly, concentrating, he slid the knife over the netting. It fell away, splitting. Then the genius fairy grabbed it and pulled it apart with his hands, creating a hole big enough for the fairies to get through.

"That out to do it."

"Thank you, Astro," Diamond said gratefully.

"Poof, poof," Poof nodded in thanks.

"Yeah. I didn't understand any of what you just said, but you saved us," Cosmo agreed with a nod.

"Now we just have to save Lexi." Wanda glanced nervously at her cousin, who was sinking lower and lower by the second. "Any ideas, genius?"

Astro pushed his glasses higher up on his nose and stared at the birdcage, writing quickly and furtively on a notepad that he had pulled out of his pocket. Timmy tried to peer over his shoulder, but the fairy twisted away. "Let me work, please, Timmy. You'll see when I'm finished."

So instead of bothering the fairies, Timmy raced top-speed to the other side of the room. He had to lean over the side of the vat of magma, but if he stood on tiptoe, the tips of his fingers could just barely brush the bottom of the cage.

"Lexi, we're gonna get you out. Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying, Timmy," she assured him, before adding nervously, "I'm kind of bordering on hysteria, but I'm not worrying." By now, the birdcage had lowered enough that the bottom was nearly touching the horrible substance below, and Timmy's hands could grip the bars of it. If Lexi knelt down, her face was only a few inches above his.

"Hi."

"Hi," he replied, trying to block out the sounds of the fairies, running around doing who-knows-what behind them. Standing there, no longer on tiptoe, and staring up into her blue eyes, a blazing feeling shot through him. He had never felt this way before, and it scared him. Bursting through the fear, anger, and horror, was a new feeling.

Love.

He had never experienced it before. Not even with Trixie Tang, who he had had a huge crush on since kindergarten. This was big. This was real.

But before he could share these feelings with Lexi, she began talking. "Timmy, there's something I have to tell you. So just listen, okay?"

He nodded.

The cage jerked angrily, and she gasped, clutching the bars and stumbling forward, her face only an inch from his. "Yikes." In a matter of minutes, she would be burned to a crisp. This had to be said. _Now. _

So she said it quickly. "Okay, Timmy. Since the day we met a couple weeks ago, I realized that you're the first person that I can actually _talk _to. I don't have to hold anything back. I can just totally be myself. You like the same things I do – comic books, video games, pizza, etc. – and I feel like we're…like we're meant for each other or something. It's like we have some crazy, weird connection. I've never felt like this before, and I just thought I should tell you."

She paused. "Oh, and one more thing."

He was leaning closer now. "What?"

"Your hat? I don't think it looks stupid." Then, with an unspoken agreement, they leaned forward, through the bars of the lowering cage, and kissed. A spark of energy sped through Timmy, from top to bottom. He leaned closer, his hands tightening around the steel bars (which were now cutting into his skin). Lexi did the same, though her palms were flat against the bottom of the crate.

At first, neither of them noticed the change. They pulled apart after a matter of seconds, dazed expressions on their faces, when the cage jerked again – and stopped.

The cage had stopped.

Wait.

_The cage stopped moving!_

Just in time, too. The lava had nearly began flowing in through the open areas between the bars of the birdcage. But now it was okay.

Timmy and Lexi were together, and they were alive. Now they just had to find the anti fairies.

Author's Note: Say it with me now: YEESSSSSSS! The moment has finally arrived! The moment we've all been waiting for: The Kiss! You saw it here first, folks. The official kiss between Timmy Turner and Lexi Sanders, that will change everything. It happened, right in chapter 13.

I felt very repetitive while writing this chapter. Mostly with words like "cage," "birdcage," and "crate." But I couldn't do anything about it, so deal with it. I'm awfully proud of this one, though. It's really an icebreaker. But don't worry, the story isn't over yet. There's still a lot of action to come. Review as always, please! We hit forty last chapter! That's amazing!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 14

Timmy and Lexi gaped at each other through the bars of the cage, which had halted just in time. "How'd that happen?" Timmy asked in surprise.

Lexi's eyes widened. "The magic of our kiss must've been powerful enough to save me!"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Whoa, we must be, like, meant to be, or – "

"Poof, poof!"

Both kids turned, to see Poof's small hands gripping a red lever partially hidden behind a cracked blue pillar. Written above the lever were the words, "Start/Stop".

Lexi and Timmy exchanged an embarrassed smile. "Oh." With a sudden burst of energy, Lexi swung open the small door of the cage and climbed through, carefully jumping over the tub of lava and landing on her feet on the ground. She grinned at Timmy and the fairies. "Thanks for rescuing me, guys."

Tearing up, Diamond zipped over to hug her. "It wasn't easy, sweetie, I'll tell you that. But do you think I'd really let Anti Cosmo kill you?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Of course I wouldn't."

Her goddaughter winced, wrenching herself out of Diamond's grasp. "Yeah, I know." She gestured towards the door on the far side of the room. "But we can't sit around here and exchange sappy stories of how much we all love each other now! We have to find Anti Cosmo!"

Wanda nodded. "She's right. Who knows how long she can last without her magic?"

Lexi's long blonde hair flew behind her as she whirled around to face them. "Yeah, let's – wait. _What?_ What did you just say?"

The pink fairy blinked in confusion. "Um…who knows how long you can last without your magic?"

"W – what do you mean?"

"Didn't you know? You've lived with magic your whole life. You were born with it, so that's what your body's used to. And now that it's suddenly been taken – all of it, all at once – your body may not be able to adapt…if it can't, you'll get so weak that you'll…die."

Lexi apparently wasn't the only one going through extreme measures of shock upon hearing that statement. Timmy paled and staggered backwards. Cosmo and Poof both plummeted out of midair, the latter whimpering out, "L – Lexi?" Only Diamond and Astro seemed to fully understand what Wanda had said.

Strangely, it was Lexi who recovered first. "Well, then," she declared, stepping uneasily towards the door, "let's hurry up and get my powers back before I _die._"

The emphasis on her last word seemed to jog the others out of their horror. "Let's go!" Timmy cried, grabbing her hand. The two kids raced ahead, with their godparents following close behind.

oOo

"This is it! The day I finally take over the universe, once and for all!" On the other side of the dark castle, in the very highest tower, Anti Cosmo's evil laugh echoed off of the cold stone walls.

The ruler of all anti fairies himself, his wife, and their son, floated side-by-side, all three of them staring up in malicious wonder at the purple, magical energy ball that hovered just above a blue podium, sending off small sparks.

Foop cleared his throat. "Father, I believe what you meant was the day _we _take over the universe."

His father waved a hand dismissively. "Yes, yes, of course. Anyway, as I was saying…" He began to pace, his hands behind his back and his two fangs glistening. "As soon as I clasp this plug into the electric socket in the wall, it will activate the ball of energy, which will create a static boom that is linked straight to Fairy World." Now he gestured to the window. Outside, tall objects that resembled telephone poles lined the streets of Anti Fairy World, stretching as far as the eye could see, and apparently stringing all the way to Fairy World.

Anti Wanda chimed in here, "And Fairy World done goes boom, right, Anti Cozzie?"

"That's right, my dear, ignorant wife. Fairy World explodes, leaving children all over Earth without godparents. So we, the anti fairies, take over the position of godparents, and convince our godchildren to help us take over the universe! Mwahahahaha! And it's all thanks to this." He pointed grandly at the energy.

Foop gazed up at his father hopefully. "And father, could I possibly help you rule the universe once we have succeeded?"

"Hmm. I suppose." Something seemed to click inside Anti Cosmo's brain just then, and he stared at his son, aghast. "Wait a minute. Weren't you supposed to be guarding the prisoners?"

The square baby blanched. "Oh. Yes." Wincing, he tried to regain his composure. "But I'm sure that by now, the girl has been burned to a crisp, and Turner is too busy weeping to do anything…" His voice trailed off as a bright red light lit up the usually dark room. A few seconds later, the alarms sounded.

"Look, y'all!" Anti Wanda pointed to the large screen that had materialized in front of them. "That fairy hybrid's still alive!"

Glancing at the screen, Anti Cosmo's eyes widened. "Alive? But that's impossible! She was doomed! _Doomed! _My beautiful plan is falling apart!" In a fit of rage, he slammed his fist down against the nearest wall.

On the screen, Timmy held the door of the dungeon open for Lexi and the others, who filed through. The door closed behind them, and the screen fuzzed out for a few seconds. Then it cleared again, to show the small group rushing down one of the many hallways of the castle, determined looks on all of their faces. Timmy and Lexi led the group, holding hands. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Diamond raced after them, and Astro followed slowly, his head bent over the notepad that he held.

Somewhat embarrassed, Anti Cosmo calmed himself and loosened the death grip that he had previously had on his wand. "No matter. Let them find us. We will be as anti fairies always are." His face twisted into an evil smirk. "Ready to fight to the end."

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short, especially after almost ten days of waiting. Ahem. But I was sick all last week, my great uncle died a few days ago (on 9/11, go figure), and his funeral was yesterday, so I've been extremely busy. Anyway, I wanted the big battle to have its own chapter (looking forward to that as much as I am?), so it all worked out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter; don't forget to review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 15

"This is going to take forever," Timmy complained, closing another door and leaning against the wall. He slid down to sit on the floor.

Lexi joined him. "I know."

He glanced hopefully up at the fairies. "Can't you guys locate the anti fairies using magic?"

It was Astro who answered, which surprised all of them. The genius had been particularly quiet since they had escaped the dungeon. Now, though, he looked up from his notepad and said, "I'm afraid not. The large quantities of dark magic here cancel out any regular light magic."

When Timmy spoke next, it was to Lexi. "Can't you use your super powerful hybrid magic to do something helpful?"

She shrugged. "I don't think so. They took almost all of it. I can't even get my hands to glow purple, let alone turn myself into a GPS." As if to prove her point, she snapped her fingers. Nothing happened, not even when she shook her hand furiously. "See? Nothing."

"We'll get your magic back, Lexi," Wanda reassured her cousin. "The anti fairies have to be around here somewhere."

"And when we find them, I'm ready to give them a piece of my mind," Diamond added in a threatening tone of voice.

Cosmo's brow furrowed in confusion. "How would you do that? Wouldn't it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"Taking out a piece of your mind and giving it to them."

Everyone groaned, Poof included. Lexi stood up. "Can we please stop the pointless banter and keep searching? I mean, my life is on the line here."

_Oh, yeah, _Timmy remembered instantly. _She could die if we don't hurry up. _"What are we doing standing around here?" he yelped, and began running, dragging Lexi with him. "Hurry up, you guys!"

oOo

Over twenty minutes later, the two kids were ready to collapse. They had been searching as fast as possible, but had had no luck so far. "No…fair," Lexi gasped, one hand on her chest as she attempted to catch her breath. "You guys can…fly. We…can't."

"But we can't…give up," Timmy wheezed. He took another deep breath and continued in a normal tone, "Let's try this one." Pushing himself into a standing position, he grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open.

"And then, when they're gone, we'll finally take over the universe!" Anti Cosmo, along with Anti Wanda and Foop, floated with his back to the small group clustered in the doorway. A purple glow lit up the room, thanks to the ball of Lexi's magic.

The fairy hybrid's eyes widened upon laying eyes on it. "Oh my god," she gasped.

Timmy nodded and whispered in reply, "Yeah. Pretty crazy, right? But don't worry, we'll get it – Lexi?"

For he and the others had misunderstood her gasp, thinking it to be one of surprise. But it wasn't – it was one of agony. Because the second Lexi's eyes had met the large portion of her disconnected magic, a stab of pain had pinched her in the side, and she nearly collapsed right then and there.

Diamond nearly had a heart attack, and Timmy clapped his hand over her mouth to keep her from yelling out. "Lexi!" she tried to scream, but her voice was muffled behind Timmy's hand.

Unfortunately, it wasn't muffled enough, and the three anti fairies turned. Anti Cosmo's fangs glistened evilly. "Ah, so you've found us at last. We were wondering when you might show up."

"And now y'all finally did!" Anti Wanda chimed in. "And lookee here!" She gestured profusely towards the purple energy and grinned to show off her crooked teeth. "It's yer magic!"

Foop positioned himself so he was floating directly in between his parents. "What I think you mean, Mother, is that it _was _her magic. Now, it is ours." He glanced to his father for confirmation, and Anti Cosmo nodded.

"Oh yes. This is most certainly _our _magic now. And as soon as we get rid of you six, we will use it to take over the universe!"

"So we've heard," Lexi taunted. "But we're not going down without a fight."

"Yeah. Bring on the battle." Timmy wasn't afraid. He had fought and defeated these guys before; he could do it again. And this time would be even easier – now he had Lexi and Diamond to help, as well as his own fairies.

Anti Cosmo shrugged nonchalantly. "Very well. If that's the way you'd like it." Then, without any warning whatsoever, he sent a blast of dark magic straight from his wand. Timmy, Lexi, and the fairies scattered, leaping sideways to avoid the hit. The magic hit the far wall, and dissolved in an acid smoke, leaving behind a gaping hole.

Maybe this was going to be harder than they thought.

"This is for kidnapping my goddaughter!" Diamond shouted, and sent her own blast of light blue, good, fairy magic at…not Anti Cosmo, but Foop. In an instant, he was trapped in a bubble, floating in midair.

"My baby!" Anti Wanda stabbed the bubble with her wand, but it didn't pop. She whirled on Diamond. "What'd y'all do to my baby?"

"Oh, he's fine," Diamond reassured her with wave of her hand. "He's just trapped in there until I decide to free him." She thought for a moment. "_If _I decide to free him, that is."

"That's it!" the anti fairy growled in reply, which sounded especially funny on top of her southern twang. "Now yer going down, all of ya!"

As she and Diamond circled each other, with Astro joining in to help her, Cosmo and Wanda had transformed their wands into light savor type weapons, and were battling it out with Anti Cosmo, as a distraction mostly. Because as the fairies were keeping the antis busy, Timmy, Lexi, and Poof hurried over to the ball of Lexi's magic, still floating on its pedestal.

"Don't get to close," Timmy warned, placing a hand on Lexi's shoulder to stop her. He picked up Poof. "That thing affected you when you were standing way on the other side of the room. Who knows what would happen if you actually touch it?"

She rolled her blue eyes. "Timmy, I'm not five years old. I know that. But whatever we do, we have to do it fast, before Anti Cosmo catches on. Our fairies have magic equal to his, but we don't…he could blow us up in a minute if he wanted to."

Timmy winced, uncomfortable with that idea. Poof glanced up at him, his violet eyes filled with worry. "Poof, poof?"

"It's all right, Poof. Everything will be fine," he whispered to his godbrother, then turned to Lexi. "So what should we do?"

She placed her hands on her hips and gazed up at the magic. Then she glanced at the complicated control panel beside it. Then back at the ball of magic. Finally, she met Timmy's gaze. "I have no idea. There's only one fairy who could figure this out."

"Astro," both kids chorused, and Poof clapped his hands in glee.

"There's just one problem," Lexi said suddenly.

"What's that?"

"Well, Timmy, we can't exactly just scream across the room, 'Hey Astro, come over here so you can help us figure out how to send my magic back into my body, while all the anti fairies watch and not do anything about it! That just sounds like a foolproof idea, don't you think, Astro?'"

He sighed. "You're right, Lexi. So I guess we'll have to win the fight before we can get your magic back." He stepped back and gave her the once-over. "You look okay now…just be careful. And don't get too close to that thing!" He pointed at the pedestal.

Lexi huffed in annoyance. "Timmy! Just shut up and go fight! I'll be fine!" She took off to go help Cosmo and Wanda, and with a defeated sigh, he followed her, still holding Poof.

Diamond and Astro had managed to successfully capture Anti Wanda within about five seconds, and now she was trapped in a bubble of her own, floating right next to Foop.

So now Anti Cosmo was horribly outnumbered, but surprisingly, he didn't seem fazed at all. Instead, he smirked. "Oh yes, you're all so smart and now you're going to do the same to me that you did to my wife and son, aren't you?"

"Of course we are!" Wanda snapped, and pointed her wand at him. "Face it, Anti Cosmo, you lost, like you always lose. We're taking Lexi's magic and we're getting out of here!"

"Yeah!" Cosmo agreed, following his wife's lead and holding his wand out in front of him. "Bye, evil version of me!"

Diamond joined them, and the three fairies began sending sparks of magic straight at Anti Cosmo, forming the bubble around him. But before they could complete the trap, Anti Cosmo counteracted their attack with magic of his own. Cosmo, Wanda, and Diamond floated in midair, stunned, and a dark blue bubble appeared around each of them.

Lexi turned to Timmy, Poof, and Astro. "Whoa. Didn't see that coming." To Anti Cosmo, she added in a furious tone, "Let them go, you anti jerk, or you'll have to deal with me and _my _magic!" She snapped her fingers, ready to pound his head in, but, like before, her hands remained the same. "Oh. Right."

Anti Cosmo chuckled, clearly amused by this situation. "You silly, stupid girl. Alexis, haven't you realized that now there is nothing you can do to stop me? I have magic, and the only magic you have is that of a fairy baby!"

Timmy shook his godbrother gently. "Do something, Poof."

"Poof?"

"Ugh."

Suddenly remembering that there was another fairy not captured, Timmy stared at Astro. "Can't you do something? You're a fairy, aren't you."

The weather-controlling genius offered a sad smile. "Ah, Timmy, how I wish I could offer my assistance. But unfortunately, I had been locked in a cell made of dragon scales for nearly a year before Miss Lexi released me. If any of my magic is still inside of me, it is so tightly bound that I am unable to use it. Because of this, I am useless when it comes to magical battles."

Great. Just great. So, by Timmy's count, they had two humans, a fairy baby who didn't know how to use his magic, and a genius fairy _without _magic, against a super-powerful anti fairy, who happened to be in control of some of the most powerful hybrid magic in existence.

The odds certainly weren't in Timmy's favor this time around.

Anti Cosmo floated closer, twirling his wand between his fingers thoughtfully. "Now let's see…who should I destroy first? Eenie, meenie, miney…ah! I know! How about the hybrid girl." He tilted Lexi's chin up with the tip of his wand, and she winced. "Yes, I think I'll go with that."

"Make her go boom, Anti Cozzie!" Anti Wanda cheered from inside her little bubble, which had floated at such an angle that she was now upside down.

"Yes, Father, indeed. Boom." Foop cackled to himself at the very thought of it.

"Oh, my lovely wife and son, 'go boom' she will indeed," Anti Cosmo assured his family, carefully removing his wand from underneath Lexi's chin. "Now would you like to go down the easy way or the hard way, Alexis?"

For the first time in her life, Lexi actually felt helpless. That is, until she glanced twenty degrees to the right to see Timmy, Poof, and Astro working furtively at the control panel. Perfect; if they worked fast enough, maybe Lexi could get her magic back in time to show Anti Cosmo who was boss.

Until that happened, however, she had to stall. "Depends. Which way is less painful?"

"Let's see…" Anti Cosmo pretended to think about this for a few moments. He smirked. "They're both about equally painful, actually."

Lexi raised her eyebrows, shooting a discreet glance to her right. "Sounds fun…"

Anti Cosmo had had enough. "Can we just get this over with so I can take over the universe already?" He held out his wand, and sent out a blast. The second he did, Astro cried out, "Hit the green button, Timothy!" Timmy slammed his fist down on the said button, not noticing that as he did, his other hand leaned against a small lever near the bottom of the panel, pushing it forwards.

Upon pressing the green button, the purple ball of magic zipped out from its pedestal, changing from a circular shape to a long streak as it shot into Lexi's body. As soon as this happened, Anti Cosmo's dark magic hit her square in the chest, and that combined with her magic returned caused pain to shoot through her body. She screamed, falling to her knees, tears appearing in her eyes.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Diamond leaned forward in their bubbles, their palms flat against it as they stared in horror. Poof burst into tears, and Astro gasped. Timmy yelled out, but only had time to take one step forward before the cause of the small lever was revealed.

It was the self-destruct switch.

The control panel exploded, and as it did, the wall of the castle was lit on fire. It burned to a crisp. The sudden loss of one of the bases tipped the higher floors of the castle, and with a sickening crack, the entire stronghold crumbled, erupting in dust. The bubbles containing the fairies and anti fairies popped, and as soon as they did, in a blind panic, Anti Cosmo grabbed his wife and son by the arms, let out a cry of, "And I think this is as good a time as ever to bid you adieu. Farewell for now, Timothy and Alexis!" And with that, the dark creatures disappeared.

Seemingly unaware that the castle had just been destroyed, Timmy raced to Lexi's side, his face pale and masking horror. "Lexi! Please tell me you're okay!"

The girl in question clutched her stomach and groaned, rolling onto her back to gaze up at her concerned friends. "I kind of feel like I fell off the roof of a thirty story building, and then got run over by a truck carrying lead, but other than that, I'm good."

"Don't worry Lexi, you'll be – " Diamond began, but was cut off by Wanda ordering, "Lexi. Snap your fingers."

"Okay…" Lexi did as instructed, and her hands began to faintly glow purple. The color grew stronger and brighter, until it was the same blue-purple that they had always been.

Wanda beamed. "You have your magic!"

It was, shockingly, Cosmo who spoke the words of wisdom that followed. "But can her magic keep her alive?"

"Please," Diamond whispered, covering her eyes with her hands. "Stay with us, Lexi. You have to."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Lexi would have liked to go on, but just then a convulsion overtook her, and she shuddering, breathing in sharply.

"You're not fine!" Timmy exclaimed. "You're hurt! We have to do something." He grabbed Astro by the front of the shirt. "You're the genius! Do something mathematical that will tell us how to save her!"

Astro shook his head. "I'm afraid there is nothing that I can do, Timmy. We will just have to watch and wait patiently to see what happens next."

Author's Note: Long wait, long chapter. I guess that evens out. I hope you enjoyed the big fight, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see if Lexi survives! Review please!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 16

It was strange to think that so much had happened…all in one weekend. No, really. Friday night Lexi had disappeared, and by the time Timmy returned to Dimmsdale, it was Sunday.

And now it was Monday morning, and he was back in school.

Only he couldn't concentrate. Because instead of sitting beside him in math like she should've been, she was in the Fairy World hospital, being treated for magical impact to her chest and possible dark magic poisoning.

And it was driving Timmy _insane, _to think of her there, hurting and going through physical exams, and him not being able to be there with her.

At some point during English class, a note was tossed onto Timmy's desk. On autopilot, he picked it up and, after checking to make sure the teacher wasn't watching, unfolded it. It read, in almost unreadable scribble, "You've been acting weird all day. Is everything okay? – Chester".

Timmy would've been appreciative of his friend's concern, but he was too busy worrying to think about much of anything. _What if something goes wrong, and they can't get the anti fairy magic out of her bloodstream? What if the operation fails, and she gets even worse, or even…dies?_

"Psst!" He glanced over, startled, to see Chester, a few seats away, gesturing subtly towards the note still on Timmy's desk. He sighed and wrote below Chester's message, "I'm fine," before sending it back over.

The same paper returned only a few seconds later, and written on the other side were the words, "Where's Lexi?"

Crap. Irritated, Timmy crumbled the note into a ball and shoved it into his backpack. He'd deal with his friends at lunch. Right now he just had to pretend to listen while glancing at the clock every three seconds, and maybe –

"Timmy Turner!" The boy in question nearly jumped out of his seat. The English teacher, Mrs. Wallace, was standing in front of his desk, glaring down at him. "Is there any particular reason why you're choosing to not pay attention in my class?" Mrs. Wallace was everyone's favorite teacher…except when you didn't pay attention in class.

Timmy winced. "Um, no, Mrs. Wallace. Sorry." He stared at the ordinary pencil and eraser on his desk, wishing desperately that Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were here. Maybe they could help him out of his dazed state.

But they weren't. Poof was at Mama Cosma's for the day, and Cosmo and Wanda were at the hospital in Fairy World, with Diamond and Lexi.

Timmy didn't like this empty, alone feeling. And he also didn't like being yelled at by a teacher who could be way meaner than Crocker when she wanted to be. "I suggest you pay attention and take notes. This will be on your quiz on Friday," Mrs. Wallace warned, and returned to the front of the room, beginning a small lecture on the differences between similes and metaphors.

Immediately, Timmy zoned out again, only arising from his day-dreaming when the bell for lunch rang. Then he sat in the cafeteria, his paper bag lunch in front of him, letting his thoughts wander again.

oOo

The rest of the week crawled by at a snail's pace. Nothing positively exciting happened. Timmy went to school, pretended to pay attention in class, ate his lunch, sat in some more boring classes, went home, did his homework without really thinking about it, dealt with Vicky, ate dinner, and went to bed, all the while wishing Lexi was around for him to hang out with.

Unfortunately, he couldn't even go visit her in the Fairy World hospital. "Too dangerous," one of the doctors (thankfully not that self-absorbed idiot Studwell) had explained to Cosmo and Wanda, who had passed it on to Timmy. "Until we can figure out exactly how to get the dark magic out of her system, Ms. Sanders needs to remain in a stable environment, surrounded by fairies only."

To Timmy, it didn't make any sense, but apparently it did to everyone else, so he had to go along with it.

Lexi couldn't even call him, just to assure him that she was okay and not dying in one of those horrible, painful ways that he couldn't get out of his mind, because she was on strong painkillers that often put her to sleep at random times throughout the day.

So, right now, Timmy's life sort of sucked.

His friends, specifically Chester and AJ, had begun questioning him on Lexi's whereabouts. Though they hadn't originally liked the prospect of hanging out with a _girl, _now that she was gone, they were intrigued.

"Was she cool?" Chester asked at lunch on Wednesday, the third day of Lexi's strange absence from school. Once Timmy had refused to answer any questions about where the girl actually _was, _claiming he didn't know, they had started drilling him on everything about it.

Needless to say, it didn't make Timmy feel any better.

"Yeah," he replied sharply, hoping they'd get the message."

"Did she like girly stuff?"

"No."

"Was she smart?" This question came from AJ.

After a few more minutes of this, Timmy couldn't take it anymore. "Stop referring to her in past tense! She's not dead, you know!"

Enthralled by this new piece of information, Chester and AJ exchanged a glance before Chester asked, "So you do know what happened to her!"

"No I don't."

AJ smirked. "Then how do you _know _she's not dead?"

Timmy opened his mouth to make a furious retort and stomp off to finish his lunch in piece, but then the realization struck him. He had been _dying _to talk to Lexi since Monday morning. And here were two friends who were interested to know about her. If he couldn't talk to her, wasn't talking about her the next best thing?

Sure, why not.

So instead of getting angry, Timmy sighed in defeat. "Alright, guys, you win. You want to hear about Lexi? I'll tell you about Lexi.

"First of all, Lexi's her nickname. Her real name is Alexis – Alexis Julia Sanders – but she hates to be called by her full name, so never call her it. Lexi was – I mean, _is _– one of the coolest people ever. She's like…a guy in a girl's body. She loves video games, comic books, candy, skateboarding – " Timmy could have gone on for about ten more minutes if his friends hadn't interrupted there.

"She likes _skateboarding?_" AJ repeated, flabbergasted, while Chester asked in wonder, "Comic books? Does she like the Crimson Chin?"

"Yes," Timmy replied, in answer to both questions. Then he went on, "She just lives with her mom. Her parents are divorced…that's why she moved here, because her parents didn't want to be around each other, even in the same state, anymore. That, and her mom got a good job here. Something else bad happened when she was younger, but she won't tell me what it was.

"Anyway, you guys should really give her a chance when she comes back. I know she's a girl, but she doesn't really act like one." He grinned, for the first time in two days.

"Is that true?" AJ asked.

Chester jumped in with, "Or are you just saying that because you _like _her?"

Once again, a smile lit up Timmy's entire face. "Both."

Author's Note: Sorry for the short length. Next chapter should be out soon. Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 17

Timmy was smiling when he woke up on Friday morning. Lexi was coming home today. After a long week of worrying and waiting, he would finally get to see her.

"Morning guys!" he chirped to his fairies as he got dressed. He opened the blinds and gazed out the window at the shining sun. "It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"You're in a good mood," Wanda commented with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, you're acting like something exciting's happening today," Cosmo agreed, half seriously, and Poof laughed. The sound of a phone ringing echoed into the room from the fishbowl, and Wanda _poofed _into the castle to answer it with a call of, "I'll get it!"

Fully dressed, Timmy flopped down on his bed and grinned at his godfather and godbrother. "Lexi's coming home today."

Cosmo opened his mouth to reply, smiling as though he knew something Timmy didn't, but before he could speak, Wanda appeared beside him, a distraught expression on her face. "What's wrong, Wanda?" Timmy asked, sitting up.

"Oh, Timmy, you're not going to like hearing this…" his godmother began, and his heart caught in his throat. "Lexi's not doing well. She went into relapse overnight…she'll have to stay in the hospital for a few more weeks. A month, at most."

All happiness drained out of Timmy as though someone had pulled a plug on it. It felt like his heart was deflating. "L-Lexi?" he stammered in disbelief. "H-hospital? A month?" This couldn't be happening.

"But I thought – " Cosmo began, but Wanda waved her wand, and a zipper appeared over his mouth.

"Don't mind him, sport. He's as confused as you are. Oh, look." She pointed out the window, where the bus was pulling up in front of the house. "You don't want to miss the bus. Have a good day at school, Timmy!" His fairies disappeared, and Timmy headed down the stairs.

It wasn't until he had climbed onto the bus and taken a seat that he realized how…non-upset his fairies had seemed. Cosmo had seemed as chipper as always, and Wanda had recovered surprisingly quickly from the shock of Lexi's relapse. And she was Lexi's cousin! Shouldn't they all be a little more concerned?

Timmy waved this thought off dismissively. They were probably just masking their horror for his behalf. They didn't want to upset him more. And that explained why they didn't accompany him to school. They were most likely at the Fairy World hospital right now, talking to Diamond about Lexi's worsening condition.

Or maybe not, but the thought was comforting enough.

oOo

School went surprisingly fast, considering everything that had happened that morning. Just this morning, Timmy had been overjoyed at the prospect of the weekend. Now he was dreading it. At least school gave him something else to think about besides Lexi.

He trudged home in the rain, after missing the bus, but barely noticed the water dripping down his face from his bangs. His parents weren't home, he noticed, but Vicky wasn't around either. Odd, but he didn't question it. It wasn't worth it.

After stopping in the kitchen to grab an apple, Timmy walked slowly up the stairs and flung open the door to his bedroom, ready to collapse on his bed and do nothing for as long as possible. But he couldn't see his bed. He couldn't even see the hand in front of his face.

All of the lights were off, the curtains were drawn, and the room was pitch black. Startled, Timmy felt around for the light switch, and finally switched it on. The room was bathed in light, along with a cry of, "Surprise!"

He yelped and dropped the apple, nearly falling over in shock. But not from the shout, or the dark.

Lexi was standing right in front of him. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Diamond floated behind her, and a few feet behind them was Astro. A colorful banner proclaiming, "Timmy and Lexi: Reunited!" hung from the ceiling, and confetti littered the ground.

"Lex…Lexi?" Timmy stammered, his light blue eyes wide with shock.

"Timmy, I'm home!" she cried, and flung her arms around his neck in a crushing hug. After a moment of stunned silence, he carefully lifted his arms to hug her back. Then he released her and studied her carefully. Her hair was a bit longer, and flatter, but other than that, she looked mostly the same; not even tired.

"But…but I thought…you said that she was still sick!" He turned to his fairies, unsure whether he was angry at them or not.

Wanda laughed. "It was all part of the plan, Timmy. Diamond called me on cue this morning to make it look like Lexi was still in the hospital. She's fine!"

"You didn't relapse overnight?" he asked the girl beside him, as if for confirmation.

Lexi shook her head, grinning. "Nope. I'm back to normal. No dark magic left. Oh, and check out my scar." She lifted the side of her shirt, and there, on her hip, was a large scar in the shape of a crescent moon. "Pretty cool, huh? That's where they operated on me to suck out the anti fairy magic."

"Awesome," Timmy agreed, before another question popped into his already-filled mind. "But wait. Didn't your mom get all worried when you were missing for a week?" Timmy's parents had been on a cruise for the weekend he had been gone, so they hadn't noticed his absence. But Lexi's mom was a bit overprotective.

"Hello? Magical fairy godparent over here." Diamond waved.

Timmy turned to Lexi, who promptly explained, "I wished that my mom would think I was here all week. She doesn't suspect a thing."

"Oh. That's good."

"Yeah."

A slightly awkward silence settled between them, and they watched their fairies talk and joke for a few minutes. Timmy wasn't sure if he should try and make a move on her or not. Did she expect him to kiss her or anything? Were they dating now?

He glanced over at Lexi, who grinned and threw a balloon at him, and in that moment, Timmy realized that being best friends was all either of them wanted.

Author's Note: Sorry for the twenty day absence, but my computer was broken (wasn't charging), and I just got it fixed a few days ago. And, since it's been snowing pretty much all day (yes, snowing), I figured I'd finish this up and upload it. It seems like the end, but it's not. There's still three chapters to go. Read and review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents or any of its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 18

In the days that followed, things settled down considerably. Timmy and Lexi went to school, did their homework, and played video games in Timmy's tree house, just as they had before all of the craziness started.

Now it was Tuesday, about four days after their big adventure, and the kids were currently in Lexi's room. After making sure her mother wasn't home, she had begun showing him how she could walk up walls, then jump back to the floor in a backflip. Timmy was impressed by how frequently Lexi used her magic, all things considered.

"And then you just fall back," she explained, and flipped over, landing on her feet on the ground.

Timmy grinned. "I wish I could do that. You know, outside of the Crimson Chin universe."

Before Lexi could reply, in a loud _poof _of fairy dust, a letter appeared in front of her. "What's that?" Timmy asked, moving to sit beside her on her bed.

"I have no idea," she replied, shrugging, and ripped open the envelope. "Whoa." The stationary was fancy, and the letter was typed. It read:

_Alexis Julia Sanders – _

_ Your presence is requested at the Fairy World Courthouse on this Wednesday to discuss the removal of your fairy magic. This letter has also been delivered to your fairy godmother, Diamond Glitter Sparkleshine, for her review. Thank you for your cooperation. Signed, The Fairy Council_

"'Removal of my fairy magic'?" Lexi repeated in shock, after reading the letter out loud. Her face had gone completely white. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Timmy snatched the letter out of her hands and read it once more, to himself, trying to understand. "I don't know. I guess you have to go to trial…tomorrow."

It was then that Diamond appeared, looking particularly furious. "A _trial? _For an eleven year old girl? This is ridiculous!"

"I know – " Lexi began, only to realize that Diamond wasn't talking to her. She was on her cell phone, and frankly, Lexi felt bad for the person on the other end of the line. Diamond was practically yelling.

"No, you listen to _me. _I refuse to let my goddaughter partake in a courthouse trial! She's a child, for goodness sake! What's the danger of her keeping her magic? I see. Yes, I see. Thank you. Goodbye." She snapped the phone shut and turned to the kids.

"Angry?" Timmy asked lightly.

Diamond narrowed her eyes at him. "As a matter of fact, I am." It was then that she noticed the letter in Lexi's hand. "Oh, no. I didn't know they sent _you _a copy of that thing."

"It's no big deal, Diamond," Lexi tried to reason. "I don't care about the trial."

"I'm glad to hear that, sweetie, because it seems you have to choice. I was just on the phone with one of the Fairy Council assistants, and they're being very stubborn about the entire situation. Apparently it's dangerous for you to keep your powers, because…well, you'll find out tomorrow, I suppose."

Lexi sighed and dropped her head into her hands. "I don't want to give up my magic. It doesn't seem fair. Shouldn't it be up to me?"

"Yeah," Timmy agreed, nodding energetically. "It's Lexi's magic. Why do those council jerks get to decide what to do with it?"

Diamond shrugged. "We'll find out tomorrow."

oOo

Timmy and Lexi had both been in this courthouse on numerous occasions, but this was the first time it was for something more serious than a wish gone haywire. And this was the first time they were together.

Lexi looked uneasy as she took her seat in the front of the room, in the first row of seats, right in front of the judge. He sat down next to her and she gripped his hand under the table. "Is it bad that I'm nervous?"

He squeezed her hand gently. "No. I'd be nervous too, if I were you."

"Don't worry, kiddo." Wanda leaned across Timmy to pat Lexi on the shoulder comfortingly. "Everything will be fine."

"I hope so," the hybrid replied, glancing warily up at the judge, looming above her.

"Order, order in the court!" the judge called. When everyone was quiet, he went on, "Let's begin the trial of Alexis Julia Sanders' hybrid magic." He smacked his gavel on the desk, and the trial began.

As far as trials go, this one was exciting…for everyone except Timmy and Lexi. The lawyers ran through the last month, starting the day the two kids met. The jury and the viewers were hooked from the start. Timmy tried not to fall asleep, himself. He knew exactly how this story was going to end up – he had been there, after all.

Lexi was too nervous to pay much attention. She winced whenever a particularly awful point was brought up, and, nearly an hour later, the lawyers finished speaking.

After calling a few witnesses to Lexi's magic up to the witness stand (Diamond, Cosmo, Wanda, and Jorgen, among others), it came time for the decision to be made.

The jury conferred quietly amongst themselves, and then spoke to the judge, who called the courtroom to attention. "The jury has reached a verdict," he announced in a booming voice. There was a pause, in which Lexi closed her eyes and gripped Timmy's hand tighter. Diamond held her breath and Timmy paled.

"Alexis Julia Sanders…will not be allowed to continue practicing magic. A date will be made for a surgery at the Fairy World Hospital, where her fairy magic will be contained. She will no longer have hybrid powers."

Something seemed to change inside of Lexi just then. She opened her eyes and her mouth dropped open. "Your Honor, wait." Her voice was calm but angry. She stood up. "If you'd allow it, I'd like to say one more thing…to try and change the jury's minds."

The judge seemed to ponder this strange turn of events. At last, he shrugged. "If it keeps me from going home to my wife, sure. Go right ahead."

"Thank you." Lexi stood up, and faced the jury. "Just hear me out, okay? I didn't want any of this to happen. I wish I was just a regular human, like Timmy, with a fairy godparent, but I'm not. Yes, I have a fairy godmother, but I also have magic, and I don't think I should be punished for that. It's not my fault the pixies and anti fairies found out about my powers, but after what's happened in the past few weeks, I don't think they'll be bothering me about it anytime soon. If it's the danger of my magic that everyone's worried about, then I won't use my magic, but please, don't take it away from me. It's a part of me now, and I don't know if I can live without it in my body. I never have, and if I can help it, I never will." She sat down and glanced apprehensively at the judge.

The jury huddled together and whispered for a few minutes. Finally, after what seemed like hours, one of the jurors wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to the judge. He read it and smiled slightly. "Very well. We have a change in verdict. Alexis Julia Sanders will be allowed to keep her magic." A few cheers began, but he held up a hand to silence them. "However, as of tomorrow, she will not be allowed to use her hybrid magic, except in the case of a life or death emergency. Court adjourned." His gavel hit the desk once more, and the courtroom emptied.

Color returned to Lexi's face, and she grinned. "I can keep my magic!" she cheered, and was instantly surrounded by Timmy and the fairies in a hug.

"Yeah," Timmy said once he had pulled away, "but you can't use it."

"Who cares?" she replied. "I still have it, and the next time I'm dangling off of a cliff and Diamond's unable to help, I'll remember that."

Diamond smiled at her. "I'm proud of you, Lexi. Now there's nothing left to worry about. In fact, I think this whole thing deserves a little celebration." Smiling, she slowly opened the door leading outside of the courtroom.

"Congratulations, Lexi!"

Author's Note: I…am a horrible person. I can't believe that I haven't updated this in about two months. I'm afraid that I don't really have any good excuses for not writing, except that I've been busy with school and that I'm kind of losing interest in the FOP fandom. I still like writing for it, but I'm getting the feeling that after the sequel to this, I won't be writing much fanfiction for Fairly Oddparents. Please forgive me?

Anyway, I hope this chapter is up to standards and I'm pleased to tell you that there is only one chapter left. Can you believe it? R&R!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 19

"What's all this?" Lexi asked in surprise, staring out at the hundreds of fairies in front of her. A colorful banner with the words "Congratulations Lexi!" floated in midair, and when Timmy and Lexi stepped out of the courtroom, confetti fell from the sky.

"We thought you'd might like a little party to celebrate your magic," Diamond explained with a smile, and Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"A _little _party? Every fairy in the universe must be here!"

"Wait a minute," Timmy spoke up. "How did you all know that Lexi was going to get to keep her powers?"

Wanda shook her head. "We didn't. We're magic, remember? It doesn't take too long to _poof _up the necessary decorations."

"Poof, poof!" Poof cheered, waving his rattle. A giant chocolate cake appeared in front of them.

"Alright, Poof!" Timmy and Lexi laughed, and Lexi reached out and swiped her finger across the side of the cake. She popped her finger into her mouth and grinned. "It's filled with chocolate pudding!"

"Pudding!" Cosmo shouted gleefully, and jumped straight into the cake, splattering icing everywhere.

Timmy rolled his eyes good-naturedly and wiped a bit of chocolate off of his shirt. "Oh well. Come on, Lexi." The two kids raced into the crowd of fairies.

For the next two hours or so, Lexi found herself being repeatedly congratulated by fairies she knew, and some she didn't. Even Jorgen told her "I'm happy for you, puny human girl." But no one was happier than Lexi herself. After everything that had happened in the past week, it had all turned out okay.

Just like everything seemed to.

The sky was darkening as night set in, and the party was coming to an end. Lexi sat on the steps of the courthouse, watching, and she didn't notice Timmy sit down beside her. "Hey."

She jumped, surprised at his unexpected presence. "Oh, hey."

"What're you doing up here by yourself? This party is for _you, _you know."

"Yeah, I know," Lexi said, rolling her eyes. "But I'm sick of talking to fairies that I don't know."

"So you're hiding up here?"

"Basically, yeah."

All was silent between them for a few minutes. Finally, Timmy took a breath and asked, "So are things gonna be different now?"

Lexi turned to him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Like, now that you're this awesome fairy hybrid, even though you can't use your magic, are things never going to go back to the way they were before? Are you going to be spending all your time in Fairy World now?"

"Well, Jorgen said something about training me to keep my powers under control. He's afraid I'm going to accidentally blast a hole through the earth's core or something." When Timmy's face fell, she hurriedly went on, "But he also said that it'll take some time to find a good teacher that's willing to work with a human/fairy hybrid, and that the lessons will only be once or twice a week. And they won't cut into school or anything. So don't worry about me."

Timmy laughed quietly. "I'm not worried about _you_. I know you can take care of yourself just fine. I'm worried that we're never going to get to spend time together anymore."

"Timmy, that's never going to happen," Lexi reassured him. "I'll still be going to school, and playing video games, and relying on Diamond for all of my insane wishes. Nothing's gonna be different, because it's not like I can just use my magic whenever I want to…even though I wish I could."

Nodding in understanding, Timmy smiled at her. "Oh, and Lexi?"

"Yeah?"

"About that kiss…back in Anti Fairy World…do you…do you like me? As in, _like _me?"

"No!" she replied instantly, and he frowned. "I mean, I like you as a friend, yeah. You're my best friend. But…as more than a friend, no. I think the only reason we kissed was because we thought we'd never see each other again. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," he agreed a little too quickly. "Definitely. It was totally a spur of the moment thing." Although…

No. He didn't like Lexi that way.

Or did he?

Whatever. No time to think about that now. A few fairies that looked to be chefs were wheeling another giant cake into the crowd (Cosmo had already eaten the other one), and already it was being devoured. "Come on, let's go get some of that cake before there's none left!" Timmy declared.

But Lexi put her hand on his arm to stop him. "Good idea, but wait. There's something I want to do first." She raised her hand into the air and snapped her fingers. Her hand lit up purple. "After tonight, I can't use my magic. So I'd better make this good."

Then she snapped her fingers again, and a beam of light shot out of her hand and up, sending multi-colored fireworks exploding in the night sky above them.

Author's Note: The end! I can't believe it's finally over. But wait! Don't forget about this story yet. The epilogue should be up in a few days (maybe even tomorrow, since I can't wait to write it!) and that's where I'll write my big speech about this story. I hope you enjoyed this final chapter of _When Timmy Met Lexi_. Don't forget to review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 20

Time went on, as time tends to do, and through it all, Timmy and Lexi remained together. They were simply best friends until ninth grade, when dating became frequent and they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend.

No relationship – especially a high school relationship – is perfect, however. There were fights, there were break-ups, and there was seeing other people. But at the end of the day, it seemed that the two were drawn back to each other…as if by magic.

They went to prom together their senior year, with Timmy in a black tuxedo and a tie the same deep purple as Lexi's dress. To top it all off, they had been in the running for prom king and queen. The title was awarded to Trixie and Chad, naturally, since they were still the most popular kids in school.

Both Timmy and Lexi lost their fairies when they turned eighteen, although, under what Jorgen referred to as "a special exception," they were allowed to keep their memories, as they were extraordinary godchildren who had done many wonderful things for Fairy World, and it would be an injustice for them to forget all of it.

The fact that Lexi was a fairy hybrid helped, too.

Though Timmy's grades had improved greatly throughout high school, it was a challenge to find a college that would accept him, and he ended up attending Dimmsdale Community College for his freshman year, after which he transferred over to Lexi's college, where their relationship remained stable and healthy.

And currently, it was the day after college graduation, and Timmy was standing in his dorm room (the students had a week after graduation to pack their bags and leave campus), pacing. In his hand, he clutched a small, black velvet box.

Should he?

Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he shouldn't even bother.

No. He had to. His brain was giving him second thoughts, but his heart was saying otherwise.

So he picked up his cell phone, and dialed. She answered on the first ring. "Hi Timmy."

"Hey Lex," he replied, trying to keep his voice from sounding wobbly. It wasn't working. "So it's a nice night, and I was thinking of heading over to the lake for one last visit before we pack up and leave this place. Are you in?"

She didn't miss a beat. "Sure! I'll meet you there in five minutes. Bye."

He was there in two, and was waiting for her when she arrived, sitting on a bench by the small but pretty lake on the edge of campus. "So what made you decide to jump up and run over here suddenly?" she asked him with a smile, sitting down next to him.

In return, he stood up and faced her, well aware that sweat was beading on his forehead. "Well, actually, there's something I have to tell you, Lexi. Something I have to ask you, really." He began to pace, and forced himself to stop, planting his feet firmly on the ground. "Lexi, we've known each other since fifth grade, and we've had so many great times together over the years. I know we'd stay in touch our whole lives, but that's not enough for me. I love you, and looking back on it, I think I always have." He knelt down on one knee in front of her, and her eyes widened. "Lexi, will you marry me?"

At first, her only reaction was to stare at him in a sort of stunned silence. Just when he was about to put the ring away and stand up, she leapt off of the bench and threw her arms around him. "Of course I will, Timmy! Yes!"

The wedding was outdoors, simple and small, with only family and close friends invited. It was perfect for Timmy and Lexi Turner, who were both fairly certain that they kept seeing pink, green, purple, and light blue flowers around the garden that hadn't been there before.

Shortly after getting married, they moved from their tiny apartment into a regular-sized house, which was a lot harder to maintain but a lot nicer. Timmy worked as an attorney, for he had taken a liking to law, and Lexi worked from home, online, while doing some volunteer police work on the side.

Photographs of the two of them, along with their family and friends, were hung and displayed all over the house, displaying their life together.

One picture was kept secret, taped to the inside of the closet door in their bedroom. It was a photograph of Timmy and Lexi as eleven-year-old children, sitting on a tree branch with their arms around each other. Behind them floated four fairies: one with pink hair, one with green, one with light blue, and a baby with purple eyes. The picture was a bit ripped on the edges from years of being admired and fiddled with…but only by two people.

Because, of course, no one else could see the picture.

Every day, both Timmy and Lexi looked at it as they reached in to pull out that day's suit or shirt and jeans, respectively. It reminded them of their childhood, and the secrets that they would always share.

Lexi never used her hybrid magic, as instructed, for, now that she was an adult and magical adventures were only a distant memory, life or death situations really didn't come about. She never forgot about her abilities, however, and she often wished she could randomly light up her hands just to see the familiar purple glow. Timmy sometimes admitted that he felt the same way.

But then, one breezy day in mid-September, it became apparent that there were much bigger, more important things to think about. And worry about. And obsess over until it drove the person absolutely crazy.

These were precisely the thoughts that ran through Timmy's mind that cool afternoon when he arrived home from work and Lexi burst out of the house to meet him at the door, where she hugged him tightly and blurted out the news.

She was having a baby.

Author's Note: So, yes, in the previous chapter I told you all that the next chapter would be the epilogue. But then I began writing this, and I realized that I needed one more chapter to sum up everything that's happened to Timmy and Lexi after fifth/sixth grade. So the epilogue will be next chapter, I promise.

I can't believe I started out with so many faithful reviewers and now I only have one or two. That's honestly kind of depressing. I know you guys are reading this story, and I'd really appreciate some reviews on these last chapters. I'd make my day for sure!


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Epilogue

Nine months passed by in the blink of an eye. Before either Timmy or Lexi knew it, the baby was coming.

And now, the almost-father was pacing back and forth in the lobby of the maternity wing in the local hospital. He had been banished from the room where his wife was now giving birth, and standing outside of the room had been too painful, hearing her screams. So he had surrendered himself to the lobby.

Where he was now pacing.

"First time, huh?" Timmy jumped at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, and turned to see a middle-aged man sitting in one of the chairs, as calm as could be.

Timmy nodded slowly. "Is it that obvious?"

The man laughed. "If you want the truth, yes. I remember my first time. Being a father is a lot of work but – "

"Mr. Turner?"

Once again, Timmy turned quickly, to see a nurse standing a few feet away. She gestured towards the hallway and smiled. "Would you like to meet your child?"

His face lit up. "Y – yes." Just before following the nurse down the hallway, he glanced over at the man in the chair, who finished his previous statement with, "It's worth it."

Less than a minute later, Timmy was entering the hospital room, his heart beating loudly and noticeably in his chest. The nurse had disappeared.

"Timmy?" the familiar voice of his wife called out, and his face broke out into a wide smile upon seeing Lexi lying in the bed, a small bundle in her arms. "Come meet our new daughter."

"A girl? We have a daughter?" he somehow managed to choke out through the sounds of his pounding heart, and when she nodded, he all but ran to her side. She pulled the blanket away from the baby's face, and Timmy felt his heart catch in his throat.

The baby girl's face was red, but she was no longer crying. Instead, she was staring up at her parents' faces with an expression of curious wondering. She already had a small tuft of blonde hair, with darker patches, and her eyes were the same bright blue as her mother's.

Despite all that, however, the baby's features closely resembled Timmy's, minus the buckteeth. He felt tears well up in his eyes, and he smiled widely. "She's beautiful. What should we name her?"

"I don't know," Lexi admitted after a moment of thought. "We never really figured that out, did we?"

"No…but I've always liked the name Savannah," he replied thoughtfully.

"She doesn't really look like a Savannah, though. And what if she turns out to be as much of a tomboy as I was? It's kind of a girly name."

Timmy chuckled. "You're right. What's a good name for a tomboy?"

Lexi thought about that. "How about Riley? It can be a name for a girl or a boy. Perfect for a tomboy."

"I like it. Riley Savannah Turner." He gazed down at the baby. "Can I hold her?"

Smiling, Lexi nodded and handed over the baby. She wiggled a bit in his arms, trying to get comfortable. Then the unthinkable happened…and she smiled at him. Timmy had never experienced happiness like this before. "Hi, Riley. Guess what? I'm your dad." Riley smiled at him again in reply.

Lexi watched as her husband carried their daughter over to the window, and a single thought ran through her head. _Fairy powers or not…I'm so lucky._

Timmy turned away from the window then, still holding Riley, and the new parents exchanged a joyful smile before he sat down in a chair beside the bed. The next ten minutes or so were spent trying to get Riley to smile, ending up in the baby girl looking confused while her parents laughed.

Neither of them noticed the four butterflies – one pink, one green, one purple, and one blue – that were watching through the window.

Author's Note: Say it with me now…one…two…three…_the end! _I can't believe it! When Timmy Met Lexi is officially finished! If you don't want to hear – or, um, read – the long and sappy rant that follows, you don't have to, but I need to say all of this:

Timmy Meets Lexi, the original story, was started in June of 2010. Now it's January 2012…yeah. I know. But after a long hiatus (several, that is) and rewritten version of the story, it's finally done. When I started writing for Fanfiction, I never thought that I'd get past about ten reviews. As of now, WTML has over sixty reviews! That's amazing! I can't believe how much support I've got on this story.

Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying, and don't forget to review this last chapter. The sequel should be up soon – there's going to be a new poll up on my profile soon, so check that out, too. Sorry for the insane length of this author's note, but I had to get out everything that I've been thinking of. Thank you once more! I hope you enjoyed reading When Timmy Met Lexi!


End file.
